La historia de Victoria contada por ella misma
by snape white
Summary: Victoria: ¿Lo que quiere? enamorar a Snape... con un filtro de amor se consigue todo ¿no? Bill Weasley, su compañero de curso, la ayudará... más o menos.TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, castillos, mundo, hechizos... en fin, todo pertenece a JK Rowling. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión.

Bien, después de haber leído el sexto, necesitaba alejarme un poco de la historia que todos conocemos... y he decidido ambientar esta cuando Harry debía ser bastante pequeño, en la época en la que Bill Weasley está en séptimo. Espero que os guste, por que yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiéndola.

A los que esperabais una actualización de "Languor Aperio" os pido un poco de paciencia, es que todavía estoy en trauma post-sexto y puede que tarde en recuperarme. Los que lo habéis leído ya sabéis a qué me refiero... nada más ¡a leer!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Victoria. El apellido no importa, en realidad os haría reír si lo supierais, y eso no me gustaría porque pretendo que me toméis en serio.. Como iba diciendo, me llamo Victoria, y soy bruja. No en el sentido malintencionado y grosero de la palabra (creo que soy bastante agradable). No. Hago magia. ¡Sí! Magia de verdad. No me limito a mero ilusionismo, yo soy de las que de verdad sabe hacer aparecer un conejo de dentro de una chistera,... er... más o menos... en realidad no soy muy buena en apariciones.

¿Por qué os estoy escribiendo esto? Muy simple: estoy enamorada. Oh sí, pero no de una persona cualquiera... no. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de mi profesor. "¡Pues vaya una historia típica!" diréis. Ja, si conocierais a mi profesor... es tan... no sé, misterioso y sexy... Siempre vestido de negro, el pelo largo (ay, cómo me gusta) y tiene una nariz tan elegante... me emociona oírle hablar, sus túnicas ondeando al viento son como brazos que me llaman... claro, que si me acercara a él y le abrazara... uf, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría. En realidad creo que me odia. Y eso es lo más triste de todo. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer su desprecio? Mis amigas me dicen que no me preocupe, que es así con todos, incluso con el resto de los profesores... ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, si no me hace ni caso? Yo creo que detrás de toda esa máscara de frialdad se esconde el corazón de un hombre sensible y adorable tan tierno como un gatito...

Me acuerdo de aquella primera vez que le vi. Yo era muy pequeña, y me asusté un poco cuando en la ceremonia de selección me dijeron que él era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin... allí, con el sombrero seleccionador calado hasta las cejas, deseé firmemente no ir a su casa... pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. No es que quiera ser Sly, (mis amigos Gryffindor me matarían) sino que haría lo que fuese por que me pasara algo que me uniese más a él.

En realidad ya lo intenté una vez. Después de mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión de que lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarle un poco, que se diera cuenta de lo guapa, interesante y divertida que soy yo. Es decir... preparé una poción de amor y se la di. Oh, sí, se la di, y él se la bebió... pero no salió todo como yo esperaba. Ejem, yo soy buena en pociones (a ver, con el interés que tengo en el profesor...) con esto quiero decir que la poción estaba bien hecha, lo que no funcionó del todo fue... ¿de verdad queréis saberlo? Uf, qué vergüenza... pero ya que voy a contarlo, empezaré por el principio.

Creo que no os lo he dicho, pero este año estoy en séptimo, es decir, que este es mi último año en Hogwarts y en cuanto haga los EXTASIS pienso probar suerte en Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Un amigo mío también quiere ir allí, y como es muy guapo, muy simpático y nos llevamos muy bien, pues una de las razones por las que quiero ir allí es por él. Se llama Bill Weasley ¿le conocéis? Seguro que habéis oído hablar de él. Es alto, y con una larga melena pelirroja que suele llevar atada en forma de coleta. Es guay... ¡hasta lleva un pendiente con forma de cuerno!. Pero no os dejéis engañar por su aspecto: es muy estudioso y muy listo¡este año ha ganado el Premio Anual! Y por supuesto nadie duda que batirá todos los récords en los Extasis... pero ya basta de hablar de Bill, aunque... bueno... tiene mucho que ver en mi historia. Ya llegaremos a eso.

El resto de mis amigos no tiene ni idea de lo que les gustaría hacer... algunos quieren ser aurors ¡qué poca originalidad! La verdad es que el departamento de aurors del ministerio debe estar lleno de Gryffindors. Aunque, sinceramente, opino que actualmente debe tener menos trabajo, desde que el niño- que- vivió sobrevivió... De este sí que habréis oído hablar. Se llama Harry Potter y no hay mago que no sepa quién es. Derrotó al mago más malo y más poderoso siendo tan sólo un bebé. No sé qué habrá sido de ese niño. Probablemente viva en una mansión llena de gente que le adore. ¡Qué suerte!

Yo mientras tanto, aquí estoy. No puedo quejarme. A mí también me gusta la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y será una asignatura que debo aprender muy bien si no quiero quedarme fuera del trabajo de Gringotts. Allí si no sabes defenderte... mal rollo.

Joe, empiezo a hablar de mí y no paro. Ya voy a mi historia.

Pues este año, como ya he dicho, mis amigos y yo estábamos en Séptimo. El estrés en este curso es inimaginable, aunque tiene sus ventajas. Los de séptimo somos los dueños de la sala común. Ésta cada vez parece estar más llena de niñatos... claro, eso va a ser que nos vamos haciendo mayores. Precisamente eso estábamos comentando mis amigas y yo, tiradas en el sofá frente al fuego una tarde plomiza de octubre.

-¡Uf qué cansada estoy!- dijo María nada más entrar por el hueco del retrato.

-Anda, María, deja de quejarte como una vieja reumática y siéntate aquí con nosotras... ¡Fuera de aquí, niño!- le dijo Mónica mientras que espantaba a un osado chico que quería sentarse en el sillón destinado a María.

María se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y tiró la mochila repleta hasta los topes de libros.

-Si es que... ¡No hay derecho¿Por qué nos hacen estudiar tanto? Eso estaba bien cuando teníamos todas las neuronas frescas, pero después de siete años... ¡no soportaría otro año más con Binns!

-Claro, María... ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse en Historia de la magia?- le dije yo.

-YA os vale. ¡Necesito el Extasis de Historia para poder entrar en el ministerio! Y la asignatura me gusta... lo único que el profesor... bueno, no sé cómo Dumbledore no le ha echado todavía.

-Bah, Dumbledore está loco o senil...- dijo Mónica repantingándose un poco más en el sofá.

-No te atrevas a decir eso.- je,je, yo siempre defendiendo a Dumbledore... me cae bien el vejete.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que siempre estás defendiendo a todos los profesores!

-¡Qué va! Mónica, me ofendes.

Después de un rato me puse a continuar con mi tarea... era suspiro la que nos había puesto Snape.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Victoria?

Levanté la vista.

-¿Eh? Ah, Pociones.

María y Mónica se miraron.

-Ya.

-¿Por qué me miráis así?

-¿Qué tal tu clase hoy con Snape?- No sé por qué el tonillo retintinero con el que lo dijo Mónica no me gustó nada.

-¿Qué insinúas? Ha sido normal, como siempre.- ¡Si es que no se puede contar a nadie que te gusta tu profesor!.. Enseguida se empiezan a reír de ti todos y a aprovechar cualquier excusa para lanzarte indirectas.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué habéis aprendido hoy?- Siguió Mónica en el mismo plan.

-¿Filtros de amor? – Añadió María olvidando lo cansada que estaba. Las dos se empezaron a reír como tontas (porque lo son) y yo me quedé ahí, poniéndome roja... bueno, en realidad me esforzaba por que no saliera sonrisita que empezaba a esbozar mi boca,.

-Bueno¿vais a parar? Se va a enterar toda la torre. SSSSHHhh- intentaba acallarlas, pero nada. Así que cogí un cojín y me lancé sobre ellas dos a cojinazo limpio

Claro, ellas se armaron con otros dos y empezamos a dar el espectáculo delante do toda la sala común. Ja, si eso mismo lo hubieran hecho los pequeños ¡la que les habría caído habría sido de órdago!

Cuando ya nos empezamos a calmar, es decir, cuando ya estábamos unas sobre otras en una extraña postura, se oyó una voz.

-Jajajaaj¿así que erais vosotras las del escándalo? Jajajajaj.- era Bill, que estaba acompañado por unos amigos y su repelente hermano pequeño.- Bueno, Percy. Ya ves que no es para tanto.

El niño repelente nos señalaba y decía a su hermano mayor.

-¡Pero Biiiiiiiil! No me dejan estudiar. Se lo diré a mamá. Haz que se callen. No sé como pueden haberte elegido premio anual y prefecto.

-Vamos, Percy... si quieres estudiar vete a la biblioteca.

Percy le miró muy ofendido y estirándose todo lo que pudo salió airadamente de la sala. Creo que le vi restregándose las lágrimas... me daba igual, es un niño repelente. De mayor será insoportable, seguro.

Nosotras recobramos la compostura de señoritas afectadas y Bill se sentó a nuestro lado. Sus dos amigos, Jim y Leo, subieron al dormitorio de los chicos. El efecto fue inmediato. Sospecho que a María y a Mónica les gusta Bill. Ya sabéis en qué sentido.

-¿Y bien, señoritas¿Se puede saber cual es el motivo de tal escándalo?- Dijo adoptando una pose seria e imitando a la perfección el tomo de McGonagall.

Las tres nos echamos a reír otra vez.

-Ja, nada Bill. Estas dos, que son imbéciles.- le dije, señalando a las dos imbéciles en cuestión.

-¿Sabes quién le gusta a Victoria?- Dijo Mónica con una sonrisa malvada. Supongo que a eso se le llama venganza.

-¡Cállate! Si se lo dices te degüello- salté yo.

-Me da igual... – Mónica se levantó de un salto y le dijo a Bill al oído (es que si no se acercaba a él tanto, reventaba la niña) lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oyera.- Nuestro querido profesor de Pociones.

Bill se quedó allí sentado. A él todo eso le daba igual. Me dieron ganas de abrazarle. En lugar de eso, cogí a mi supuesta amiga del brazo y le grité.

-¡Traidora! Ya no te ayudo con tus deberes, hala.- La extorsión es lo que mejor se me da.

Pero creo que Mónica ni me oyó. Acababa de sentarse al lado de Bill...,. al otro lado estaba ya María. ¡Qué descaro! Ya sé que el chico es guapo... pero mis amigas son patéticas (se nota que las quiero mucho). Cómo no cabía más gente en el sofá me senté de nuevo, esta vez en el sillón.

-Bill, deberías enseñarle a Vic cómo hacer correctamente un filtro... jajajaja¡seguro que se lo echa al murciélago!

Los tres se rieron de mi (o de MI SEV o de los dos, vaya usted a saber) mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente la chimenea. Hum... un filtro... para Severus... mi cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas a la tentadora idea. La verdad es que era una gran idea... pero sería imposible llevarla a cabo. En el hipotético caso de que consiguiera hacer la poción ¿cómo iba a hacer que el profesor de POCIONES que me odia o pasa de mí se tomase el líquido que yo le ofreciese sin que él notase lo que era? Puf... podrían salir tantas cosas mal... pero era un sueño bonito.

Algo de mis pensamientos debieron de notar los otros porque Bill me preguntó.

-¿Lo estás pensando? Eso es mala señal.- y me sonrió. Lo cual provocó que mis amigas se acercaran más a él y rieran aún más alto. Cuando yo digo que son patéticas...

-Pues la verdad es que es muy tentador... Pero debe ser imposible.

-Uy, nada hay imposible si lo deseas con fuerza... jajaja- dijo María aprovechando la risa para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bill.

-¿Estás pensando en hacerlo de verdad, Victoria?- Dijo Mónica, mientras se inclinaba un poco para acercarse a mí.

-¡No¡Claro que no!

-Pues yo creo que sería muy fácil. Sencillamente le echas la poción en el café cuando no sospeche nada y esperas hasta que se lo beba... después haces que te mire ¡y ya está!

-Si, claro... qué fácil.- dije yo, irónicamente, por supuesto... ¡María tenía unas ideas a veces!

-A mí me parece que deberías aprovechar un momento en el que Snape esté débil o algo así.- Opinó Bill- algo así como si estuviera borracho... entonces seguro que bebía cualquier cosa

-Claro, Bill. ¿Y cómo le emborracho? Para eso tendría que darle de beber... estamos en las mismas.

-Pues a mí me parece una gran idea, Bill.- Saltó María. Reprimí el impulso de voltear los ojos

-Ja, lo que pasa es que no tienes narices para hacerlo.- Dijo Mónica desafiante. Yo tendría que conocer a mis amigas, que ya son muchos años juntas. Pero si había alguien idiota en esa habitación, ese alguien era yo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa le digo un estúpido:

-¡A qué sí!

Había mordido el anzuelo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ojalá me hubiese mordido la lengua y allí mismo me hubiera caído un rayo. Pero no. Lo que pasó fue que los tres se me quedaron mirando totalmente en silencio.

-Júralo.- me dijo María.

-Lo juro.- Hala¡alegría! Allí estaba, firmando mi sentencia de muerte más contenta que unas castañuelas, sin pensar que un juramento, es un juramento. Sin pensar que esas dos iban a estar allí todo el día dándome la paliza...

-Si no lo cumples... ¿qué tendrá que hacer, Mónica?

Mónica se quedó un rato pensando muy seria, y yo ya creía que iba a decir que mejor no me obligaran... cuando dijo algo terrible.

-Si no lo cumples... ¡le daremos tu diario al propio Snape!

Silencio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Genial, Mónica!... Ya estoy viendo la cara del murciélago mientras lee "oh, Sev, hazme tuyaaaaaaa"- Como siempre, María riéndose de mí.

-Bah, no seáis patéticas ¿de verdad pensáis que el murciél... que Snape leería un diario de una alumna? Mira que llegáis a ser infantiles...- Intenté convencerlas.

-Oh, Victoria, gracias por la idea... se me ocurre algo mejor... ¡repartiremos una copia a cada alumno y profesor!... seguro que alguien lo lee.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de quedarme nunca calladita? Si no les hubiese dicho nada...

-Por cierto, mejor será que tengamos nosotras ese cuaderno... ¡Accio diario de Victoria!

Y para mi horror, el diario vino flotando desde nuestro dormitorio hasta las manos de Mónica... tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo. Antes de que mi amiga pudiera agarrarlo, me levanté de un salto y ya me iba a arrojar a cogerlo... cuando noté que un brazo fuerte me tomó por la cintura y me impidió avanzar...

-¡Bill¿ES que tú estás de su parte?- y con resignación vi como María recibía el diario entre sus brazos limpiamente.

-Jajaja, venga, Vic... será divertido... ¡y conseguirás lo que deseas!

-Si claro, Bill. Para ti es muy fácil decirlo... Si lo que quieres es leer mi diario, te lo doy ahora, ya que de todos modos no voy a poder hacer la poción...

-Yo te ayudaré.- Bill es un perfecto caballero... o eso creía.

Mis amigas me miraron las dos enfurruñadas mientras decía.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ey, Bill.. si la ayudas tendrás que perder algo tú también si no lo conseguís...

-¿No os parece mejor usar el baño de prefectos siempre que queráis?

Mónica y María se consultaron con la mirada nuevamente.

-De acuerdo. Uf... me muero de sueño... ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a dormir?

Miré la sala... estaba casi vacía... ¡Y yo no había terminado aún lo deberes de Pociones!

-Id vosotros... yo tengo que terminar esto.

-Ah, Claro... ¿para Sev? Jajaja, pues nada. Espero que allí te venga alguna poción de amor... te damos hasta antes de final de curso para conseguirlo. Buenas noches, Bill.

-Las dos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las escaleras de nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo, Bill se quedó a mi lado.

-Bueno...- dijo él- ¿Ya has pensado en qué filtro...?

-No, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea... ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Creo que lo mejor sería una poción de efecto corto... como mucho un día... y que después de ese tiempo no recuerde nada.

Hum... la verdad es que este chico parecía saber muy bien lo que se hacía. Estaba bien pensado.

-Me parece bien... ¿Alguna receta en concreto?

-Tendremos que buscar en la biblioteca... ¿qué tal mañana?- dijo mientras me lanzaba una deslumbradora sonrisa.

Fiu, si yo hubiera sabido lo que pretendía ese chico tras esa sonrisa... no hubiera dicho "Sí" tan rápido... Todavía no lo sabía, pero Bill se iba a aprovechar de mi situación... pero no os voy a adelantar nada. Así hay más misterio... Por otra parte me da tanta vergüenza pensar en lo que sucedió...

En fin, pues esa noche me acosté bastante tarde, porque no sé si habéis intentado hacer alguna vez los deberes para la clase de tu profesor favorito al lado de un chico tan guapo y simpático como Bill... en serio, mi corazón se veía dividido... y mi trabajo interrumpido. ¿Es que yo no veía que Bill tramaba algo? No, tonta de mí... yo sólo pensaba en Snape y en la maldita poción, sin pensar en las cosas que podían salir mal.

Al día siguiente fuimos los dos por la tarde a la biblioteca... La señora Pince nos miró como si fuéramos terroristas cuando solicitamos un libro de filtros amorosos.

Bill y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de la biblioteca y empezamos a buscar la poción que necesitábamos. Después de bastante tiempo nos decidimos por una... Precisamente estábamos copiando los ingredientes y las instrucciones en un pergamino cuando ocurrió algo muy gracioso: Filch apareció en la biblioteca. Abrió al puerta y vimos su cabeza asomándose... miró a izquierda y derecha... supongo que no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros, porque entró. Tenía la escoba cogida con una mano y la iba arrastrando tras de sí... en la otra mano llevaba una flor enorme y bastante mustia.

Bill y yo nos miramos y decidimos guardar silencio. Con gran sorpresa por nuestra parte... ¡Filch le tendió la flor a la señora Pince y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla! Puag... no sé si fue una escena divertida o repugnante... pero Bill y yo casi tuvimos que escondernos debajo de la mesa para que no se nos oyera reírnos... Aunque no lo debimos conseguir del todo, porque Filch se giró y nos vio allí, mirándole con los ojos como platos y con una sonrisita... se marchó gruñendo no sé qué sobre los "repelentes alumnos entrometidos".

Bueno... pues esa noche ya teníamos la receta... (jajaja, ni que fuéramos a hacer pastelitos). Sólo faltaba hacerla y la parte más difícil... dársela a Sev.

Como no sabíamos dónde hacer la poción, decidimos ir a la torre de astronomía (sí, ya sé la fama que tiene esa torre... que es a dónde van todas las parejitas y tal... pero es que pensamos que en el hipotético caso de que alguien entrara justo en la sala que habíamos elegido, estarían tan... ocupados, que no notarían el caldero. Mientras ideábamos todo esto, por supuesto que yo intentaba recuperar mi diario a toda costa... ¡pero me había sido imposible! Tengo unas amigas muy retorcidas cuando quieren... Sospecho que está escondido en alguna parte del castillo fuera de la torre de Gryffindor... pero todavía no lo he encontrado.

Al día siguiente de llevar el caldero a la torre, Bill y yo tuvimos clases de Pociones (aaaaayyyyyyy). Claro, Bill, y yo estudiamos lo mismo, si queremos trabajar en el mismo sitio...

-Victoria... - Me dijo por encima de los vapores de la clase.

-¿Hum?– yo seguía distraídamente los movimientos de Snape por la clase... ¿Por qué no se arreglará el pelo? Necesita una mujer en su vida... me necesita a mí...

-Hola... vuelve a la realidad... nos falta un ingrediente para la poción.

Yo miré mi libro...

-No, no falta nada...

-Esa poción no, tonta... me refiero a –bajó la voz- el filtro...

-Señorita XXX ya os dije que no diría mi apellido y señor Weasley... ¿Conspirando en mis clases? Bien, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Nos miraba como a escoria. Ya verás morenazo cuando te pille... ¡Tiene una voz tan seductora!

Snape se alejó de nuestro sitio para inspeccionar el resto de los trabajos. Aprovechando que estaba dado la vuelta Bill me dijo muy rápido.

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra manera de conseguir lo que nos falta...

¿Qué? No me dio tiempo ni a preguntarlo. Sencillamente, me empujó, haciendo que me cayera del asiento (sí, con el taburete alto incluido)... sobre la mesa de los del al lado... todos Slytherin. Por supuesto, la cosa no podía quedarse sólo ahí, Oh, no... al darme contra la mesa (con la cabeza, concretamente) ésta se tambaleó y el caldero que estaba justo en el borde (voy a matar al tipo que lo dejó ahí) se cayó del escritorio. Pero no sólo eso... no sólo me cayó todo el contenido encima... además mi ya dolorida cabeza recibió otro impacto. El caldero cayó del todo... y ya no pude ver nada más.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo (oh, felicidad eterna) fueron unos brazos fuertes que me llevaban. Sí¡¡era él! Me estaba llevando a la enfermería en brazos. Deseé que el tiempo se congelara... incluso perdoné a Bill... momentáneamente. Se iba a enterar el pelirrojo cuando le volviera a ver... más valía que el numerito hubiese servido para algo. Supongo que montó ese escándalo para coger el ingrediente del despacho de Snape sin que él lo notara. Bueno, por lo menos estaba en sus brazos, y eso ya era algo.

Mi Severus iba murmurando algo por el camino... supuse que no debía ser nada agradable y me hice la desmayada otra vez... tal vez si se diera cuenta de que ya estaba consciente, me dejase en el suelo para que fuese a patita a la enfermería. NO, iba a disfrutar de ese momento. Hum... todavía recuerdo el olor de su túnica y el calor de su cuerpo... ayayayayay, me estoy poniendo colorada...

Pues mi Severus y yo llegamos a la enfermería y me depositó suavemente sobre una cama (supongo que con gran pesar por su parte). Oí sus pasos firmes por la enfermería y luego los nerviosos de la señora Pomfrey.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesor?

-Hágase cargo de esta bufona... -¿Eh¿Bufona? No estará hablando de mí... ¿verdad? Abrí un ojo para comprobar que no había nadie más en la sala... oh, sí. La bufona debía de ser yo.

-Profesor... ¿pero qué ha pasado?

-Lo único que sé es que me di la vuelta y un instante después, tras mucho ruido, encontré a esta... tirada en el suelo con el caldero de un compañero de la cabeza...

-¡Ay1Pobrecita... ¿qué poción era?

-Nada importante... los efectos sólo le durarán unas semanas.

"Buf... nada importante...¿eh¿efectos¿qué efectos? Si me encuentro estupendamente..." pensaba yo.

-¡Qué horror! Y una chica tan guapa... cuando se despierte va a ser terrible para ella.

¿eh? No pude evitarlo... ya no podía esperar más... ¿qué efectos! Como todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, no me levanté de un salto... sino que me removí en la cama haciendo ruiditos con la garganta... Una especie de ronroneo. Oí que se acercaban los dos a mí y entonces abrí los ojos.

Puse cara de desconcierto y de no saber donde estaba (si es que soy una actriz consumada)... y me encontré con sus negros ojos mirando fijamente dentro de los míos... seguro que me puse como un tomate... No sé lo que pensé... creo que le imaginé besándome con pasión... debió darse cuenta de mi sonrojo, por que de repente se irguió totalmente rígido y con una mirada extraña hacia mí se fue de la enfermería sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-¿Cómo estás querida?- me preguntó amablemente la señora Pomfrey

¿Hum? Yo seguía en mi nube... mi príncipe me había llevado en brazos y... joooooo, qué mirada tan profunda... seguro que estaba muy preocupado por mí. Tanto me impresionó esa mirada que se me había olvidado lo de "los efectos que durarían unas semanas". En ese momento me acordé. Me llevé las manos a la cara. Todo estaba en su sitio... sí, no faltaba ni sobraba nada allí... me incorporé... mi cuerpo parecía normal... Luego ¿qué efectos? La señora Pomfrey me miraba como esperando algo... ¿estaría esperando a que me diera cuenta por mi misma?

Qué tontería... si no me pasaba nada. Miré interrogante a la señora Pomfrey. No me dijo nada. Me levanté de la cama y ella no hizo nada por retenerme. En lugar de eso, me tomó del brazo y me condujo a una habitación contigua que supuse que debía ser su habitación. ¿Por qué¿Qué quería aquella extraña mujer de mí?. Abrió la puerta de un armario. Miré dentro. No había nada especial. Y luego lo descubrí. En la cara interna de la puerta del armario había un espejo, y en ese espejo un reflejo. Mi reflejo.

Me quedé ahí con la boca abierta. La señora Pomfrey apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, como para infundirme ánimos.

-Arréglelo. Usted ha hecho cosa más difíciles.- le dije imperante.

Vi su sonrisa, esa que se dirige a niños pequeños o a locos.

-Querida... esto ha sido el efecto de una poción... es mejor no arriesgarse. Crecerá por sí sólo. ¿Una taza de té?

¿TÉ? Yo allí, pelona, más calva que Lex Luthor en Smallville y a esa vieja sólo se le ocurre darme té. ¡No me extraña que Severus se fuera así de repente nada más verme! Bill me las vas a pagar oh, claro que sí... despídete de tu preciosa melena pelirroja, de tu pendiente y de tu perfecto cutis...

Salí de allí sin despedirme, jaja, como Sev. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que la gente me miraba... hasta que me topé con María y Mónica... Estaban acompañadas de Jim y Leo. Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra al verme.

-¿Victoria?

-No, la reina de Inglaterra... ¿A tí que te parece?- Como véis no esrtab de muy buen humor al responderle así.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Jim.

Le debí mirar muy mal por que el pobre chico retrocedió.

-Sólo te diré una cosa... haz que Bill Weasley no se tope en mi camino... por su propio bien...

-Vámonos, anda...- Mónica me cogió del brazo y María nos siguió.

-Esperad, tengo que recoger mis cosas en clase de Pociones.

-Pero, mujer... no puedes ir así... espera a ponerte algo que te cubra.

Yo soy cabezota, y sin pelo, más todavía...

-¡Ni hablar! Me voy a Pociones. Ya nos veremos luego.

-¿No nos vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

-Oh, claro que sí... de hecho tenéis mucho que ver con ello... todo por la ridícula poción.

Me deshice de ellas y me dirigí a Pociones... la gente me miraba... no importa. No iba a bajar la cabeza por una... nimiedad como esa. Y no iba a... llorar... snif... no... no iba a... Buaaaaaaa, buaaaaaa,...

Llegué a la clase de Pociones empapada en lágrimas. Tan deprimida estaba que no me di cuenta de que no estaba vacía como esperaba hasta que oí una voz profunda que sonaba al fondo de la clase, mientras yo terminaba de recoger las cosas...

-¿Señorita XXX? mi apellido, ya sabéis acérquese...

Levanté la alopécica cabeza y distinguí a mi profesor de Pociones. Respira, Victoria, respira... Intenté secarme las lágrimas, debía estar dando un espectáculo muy patético... pero nada más verle, empecé otra vez a llorar como una Magdalena...

Me acerqué a él sólo por que me lo había pedido (en realidad creo que me lo había ordenado). Cosa extraña. Metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un pañuelo de tela completamente blanco. Me lo tendió.

-Séquese, por favor.

Cogí el pañuelo y distinguí en él sus iniciales: SS. Me sequé las lágrimas... pero no me atreví a hacer lo mismo con ese líquido que empezaba a gotearme de la nariz... después de todo era SU pañuelo. Hum... olía a él. Esperé a que continuara con el lienzo entre mis manos.

-Ha sufrido un desgraciado accidente... ¿cómo ha ocurrido?

Snif, Snif... buaaaaaaaaa hala, otra vez a llorar.

-Cálmese, por favor.- Se le veía un poco cohibido. Se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó encima de la mesa, más cerca de mí... retrocedí un poco. Estaba muy cerca... y yo estaba calva. No era un gran momento para mí.

-Lo.. lo siento... Profesor...Fue un accidente... Bill me asustó no iba a perder la oportunidad de meter a Bill en la conversación. No quería que me castigaran a mí sola y sin saber cómo... me caí... y... buaaaaaaa... ahora estoy calvaaaaaaaaa...

-Bueno, bueno... tranquilícese... – ahí estaba ese hombre. Él tenía la culpa más que nadie. Tan calmado, tan... rígido... y mirándome así... como si él no hubiese tenido nada que ver. De repente sentí mucha rabia y mucha ira contra él.

-Gracias por el pañuelo... ya me voy.- se lo tendí y él lo miró con cara de asco...

-Eh, quédeselo. Sólo quería decirle que es probable que encuentre algún remedio contra su... eso. Si usted quiere, claro. –Sonrió de forma maligna.- Aunque está bastante... vanguardista con ese peinado.

¡Será cabrón¡¡¡¡Le adoro!

-Me gustaría volver a mi estado anterior.- Intenté decirle serenamente.

-Bien, entonces venga a mi despacho después de la cena... ¿a las ocho?

-De acuerdo ¿tengo que llevar algo? aparte de mi cabeza, se entiende

-No... de momento es sólo para estudiar la situación. Me llevará un tiempo encontrar una cura. Puede retirarse.

Me di la vuelta y recogí las cosas... ¡había quedado con él¡A solas! Iba a ser interesante.

-Señorita...- oí que me llamaba cuando estaba casi en la puerta. Me di la vuelta toda feliz, pero intentando que no se notara.

-¿Si?

-Cúbrase la cabeza con algo, que va a coger un resfriado.

Parece mentira, otra vez cabreada con él. ¡Con lo bien que había quedado con el pañuelo y su preocupación¿Es que ese hombre disfruta torturando a los demás? Me di la vuelta otra vez, apretando con fuerza el pañuelo entre mis manos mientras le dije un "buenos días" tan frío que estoy segura de que le debió impactar.

Fui a la torre de Gryffindor en dónde ya me esperaban mis amigos... no vi a Bill por ningún lado. María se acercó a mí y me tendió algo que resultó ser un gorrito de invierno. LO acepté encantada. Ya estaba harta de que la gente me viera la piel de la coronilla. Dejamos las cosas en la habitación (el pañuelo me lo guardé en la túnica... ¡no lo iba a dejar en la habitación por nada del mundo!) y bajamos todos a comer. Jim y Leo iban con nosotras, pero no se acercaban mucho a mí. Supongo que todavía temían que mordiera.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor tampoco vi a Bill por ningún lado y ya no pude evitar preguntar por él a mis amigos.

-¿Bill? Ni idea... a lo mejor lo sabe alguno de sus hermanos..- me dijo Leo.

Busqué a Charlie que es dos años menor que Bill... pero no debía haber bajado todavía... al que sí vi fue al otro hermano... el niño repelente.

Hice de tripas corazón y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Percy! Oye... no sabrás dónde está tu hermano Bill por casualidad...

Percy me evaluó de arriba a abajo tras sus horribles gafas de concha que me dieron ganas de romper.

-No. Supongo que estará con alguna chica en la torre... ¿eres su novia? No te conviene, es un chico muy poco serio.

Mi sonrisa falsa se hizo más falsa todavía. Le di las gracias y regresé a mi sitio... la verdad es que había dicho algo interesante... la torre... ¡claro! Debía estar allí escondido... o a lo mejor estaba preparando ya la poción... ¡Qué mono! Casi le perdono lo el pelo...

Terminé de comer todo lo rápido que pude y me dirigí a la torre de astronomía, concretamente a la clase que habíamos seleccionado Bill y yo. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba en la torre...

Creo que ya me estoy alargando demasiado... ¿qué os parece si seguimos otro día? Si tenéis preguntas que hacerme sobre lo que sea, estaré encantada de responderlas... todavía queda la mejor (y más vergonzosa) parte de mi historia.

Prometo continuar pronto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana (ay, qué ganas tenía de poder poner esto)


	2. Chapter 2

(Leed con atención, al final os planteo dudas que tengo para escribir el siguiente cap)

¡Hola otra vez¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí, fui a la torre a encontrarme con Bill... y lo que allí encontré me dejó un poco atónita.

Nada más abrir la clase la encontré toda sumida en tinieblas y ya iba a cerrar la puerta, temiendo haberme equivocado de lugar cuando distinguí un caldero en la semipenumbra. Me acerqué a él lentamente y vi que en su interior había ya algo burbujeando. ¡Por lo visto Bill no había perdido el tiempo! Bien, eso le daba puntos al chico, tal vez no le ahorcara, después de todo... me conformaría con dejarle la piel a tiras.

Creía que estaba sola, pero me había equivocado... la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de mí, dejándome atrapada.

-¿Quién está ahí?- soy Gryffindor, pero os confieso que empecé a sentir un poco de... miedo.

Nadie me respondió... pero noté que una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

-¿Bill¿Eres tú?

Una segunda mano me rodeó la cintura.

-¡Ya está bien, Bill!

Y traté de deshacerme de él. Justo cuando le empujé hacia atrás, él se me abrazó con más fuerza y noté que me besaba...Al principio estaba tan sorprendida que ¡me quedé allí sin hacer nada! Pero luego reaccioné.

-¡Petríficus totalus!

Menos mal que siempre llevo la varita a mano. Pude petrificarle y me deshice de él. Me dirigí a la puerta... ¡pero no la pude abrir!. Empecé a aporrearla y a berrear para que alguien me ayudara. Estaba desesperada. El acosador seguía petrificado.

-Te lo mereces, Bill. Ojalá no te encuentre nadie y te quedes así toda la vida.- Le decía yo a mi silencioso acompañante.- SACADME DE AQUÍIIIIIIII.

Otra vez aporreando la puerta. Por fin esta se abrió y pude salir.

-Menos mal, ya pensaba que me iba... ¿Bill?

Efectivamente. Bill. O sea, que el que me había besado no había sido él. Me quedé allí sin saber que decir. Bill me miraba con expectación.

-Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido venir a buscarte- me dijo Bill.- Aunque ya veo que he llegado tarde.

El muy 24wewfgo9gr92 estaba ¿riéndose de mí? Otra vez la ira subiendo.

-¿Por qué llevas ese gorro tan gracioso?... si no hace tanto frío...

Debió notar que me rechinaban los dientes, pero antes de matarle quería respuestas. Cerré la puerta y nos quedamos los dos fuera de la sala en donde estaba el acosador.

-Bill, vamos a sentarnos.- y nos sentamos en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.- ¿Quién era ese?

-¿Te lo has pasado bien ahí dentro?

-Bill, tengo una lista interminable de cosas contra ti hoy¿de verdad quieres morir tan joven?

-Vale, no te pongas violenta... te lo explicaré todo, si te tranquilizas.

Me miró para asegurarse de que me tranquilizaba y luego siguió.

-Pues verás, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la poción ya está terminada- hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

-Sí, lo pude ver antes de que alguien me manoseara...

-Ejem, bueno, pues como te digo, está terminada... lo que no estaba seguro era de si iba a funcionar...Así que me busqué dos conejillos de Indias.

-¿Qué?

-Que cogí dos conejillos de indias... ya sabes, para probar el líquido. Al principio los dos estaban muy ilusionados con la idea, pero luego justo cuando él se la bebió, ella se lo pensó mejor y salió corriendo. Como a mí no me interesan los chavales, pues salí también de allí lo más rápido que pude... y hechicé la salida para que no saliera... lo que no pensé es que alguien fuera a entrar.- otra vez su sonrisa.

-¿Chavales¿Cuantos años tiene?

No tendría que haber preguntado.

-Qué más te da... ¡después de que pasen 12 horas no recordará nada¿Habéis hecho algo de lo que te avergüences?

-¿Cuantos años, Bill?

-jajaja, bueno, no estoy seguro... creo que está en tercero o en segundo... se llama Oliver Wood... es un chico muy majo... aunque lo veo un poco pequeño para ti. Si estabas tan desesperada podías haberte liado con alguien de tu edad.

-BILL.

Ya no pude contenerme más y me lancé directamente a por su cuello. Empecé a descargar bofetadas sobre él.

-¡Te odio! Por tu culpa me he quedado calva y me ha besado un mocosoooooo.

-Ay, tranquila... estate quieta...

Pero yo no paraba. Sabía que realmente no debía estar haciendo daño a Bill, pero por lo menos me descargaba... hasta que él me paró. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, me puso boca abajo, tumbada en el suelo y se sentó encima de mí. Todo en un movimiento... todavía no sé cómo lo hizo exactamente, pero ya no podía pegarle. Lo único que podía hacer era gritarle y patalear.

-Cabrón, suéltame...

-Cállate... a ver... ¿qué es eso de que te has quedado calva por mi culpa?

-Me estás aplastando... Socorroooooo... me aplastaaaaaaaannnn.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia. ¿Por eso llevas el gorro?

-A ver, estúpido – dije yo, intentando no ahogarme bajo su peso.- ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? Cuando me tiraste me cayó una poción encima... y me he quedado sin pelo... ¡me vengaré!

Bill se quedó un rato callado, pero no se quitó de encima...

-Lo siento... ¿se puede hacer algo?

-No, gracias, tú ya has hecho bastante...

-no en serio lo siento. ¿Vas a quedarte así definitivamente?

Entonces me acordé de la cita con Severus...

-Ay, Bill, no te lo he contado... ¡Snape me ha dicho que vaya hoy a su despacho para ver si se puede solucionar! Dice que es posible hacerse...

Ya no me importaba estar siendo aplastada y calva... Severus me iba a devolver mi bonita melena oscura y rizada... es cierto, no os he dicho cómo tenía el pelo...

-Genial... así tendrás una oportunidad para darle la poción... ya sabemos que funciona, además.

Intenté no mirarle mal.

-Bill, todavía no sé cómo lo voy a hacer...

-No te preocupes... embotellaremos la poción y la llevarás todo el día encima, hasta que se te presente la ocasión... y si no es hoy, pues otro día.

Bill tenía razón. Noté como se levantaba (de encima de mí) y me tendía la mano para ayudarme.

.-Mejor que entre yo solo a embotellarla. No queremos más incidentes ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que no sé defenderme de un niño? Está petrificado.

Bill se quedó un rato mirándome y luego se echó a reír...

-¡Pues sí que hay que tener cuidado contigo! Se lo diré a todos para que no intenten pasarse.- Y se metió corriendo dentro de la clase antes de que yo pudiera pegarle otra vez.

Cuando salió, llevaba un frasco transparente en la mano.

-Oye, Vic... ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con el pobre chico?

Grumph. No me digné a contestarle, sencillamente tendí mi mano para que me diera la botella. Él pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego me la dio. Otra pista que debía de haberme puesto en guardia contra Bill...

Metí el frasco en el bolsillo de mi túnica y mis dedos rozaron el pañuelo de Severus... ay, mi Sev... ¿Cuando te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito? Como esa tarde la tenía libre, decidí acicalarme un poco para mi (ay) "cita".

Seguro que sabéis de lo que hablo cuando os digo que me pasé ¡2 horas! Intentando arreglarme. Bien, por lo menos el peinado no era un problema... Pero ese gorro no me favorecía del todo. Así que probé a cambiarlo hasta intentar que fuera un gorro más decente. El gorro en cuestión originalmente era oscuro y de punto... Los colores oscuros no van bien con mi cara... me hacen parecer más pálida (como seeeeeeeev) y yo quería estar no guapa, sino arrebatadora... JA JA JA . Severus se iba a olvidar de todo nada más verme y no me haría ninguna falta la poción de amor... Bueno, esa era mi idea.

Pero el gorrito cambió de color mil veces (rojo, rosa, azul, naranja, verde, metalizado, dorado, amarillo, beige, gris, negro, blanco, crema ¡Incluso rojo cadmio oscuro!), cambió de forma otras mil (con ala ancha, sin ala, con el ala levantada a un lado, sólo ala delante, caído sobre las cejas, abombado, estrecho, alto, con orla, a franjas...), cambió de tamaño 3 (grande, mediano, pequeño. Obvio), cambió de adornos (con flores, estrellas, corazones, ositos, perritos, niños, animales, peluches, plumas, purpurina, lazos, cadenitas, lentejuelas...) en fin, que si McGonagall hubiese visto la excelente labor de transformaciones en un sólo gorro se hubiera puesto a llorar de emoción y a aplaudir dando saltitos.

Pero ni McGo estaba allí para dar saltitos ni el gorro quedó satisfactoriamente bonito... ¿y si llevaba velo? Puf, a veces me entran ganas de pegarme a mí misma. Pues nada, decidí dejarlo como estaba... pero algo debió de fallar a la hora de volverlo como ántes. (Claro que sí. SIEMPRE HAY ALGO QUE FALLA) y el gorro quedó (ay, no) rosa chicle metalizado, abultado en la parte de atrás y con una flor gigante de color verde moco (puag, encima combinaba mal con el rosa chicle metalizado) que por si fuera poco tenía los pétalos como plumas gigantes. Bien, ya tenía un gorro... original. No importaba, eso me daría estilo.

Y luego la túnica. Por que claro, luego está el dilema: túnica o ropa muggle. El destino de la cita dependerá de ello. Y además, luego eliges ropa muggle y tienes que decidir entre falda o pantalón. Y si eliges falda, tienes que decidir si larga o corta, pero si eliges pantalón tienes que escoger entre ajustados u holgados... probé todo mi armario... y el de mis amigas (sin que ellas lo supieran, claro) Y podéis creerme¡¡¡no encontré nada apropiado! Resignación. Me puse mi desgastada túnica del colegio... con el gorro que parecía salido de "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" sólo que esta vez la pesadilla era real.

Me miré al espejo, todavía estaba sin maquillar (esa es otra...) y me dieron unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar (últimamente lloro con frecuencia... ¿Seré la nueva Myrtle?) Menos mal que justo entraron en la habitación María y Mónica. Me vieron allí... frente al espejo... con lagrimas, un sombrero horrible y una túnica vulgar.

Podrían haberse descojonado de mí y haberme dejado peor, pero son mis amigas y nos queremos mucho. Les expliqué la situación y en un periquete, con un poco de aquí y otro de allá, sufrí la transformación. Me miré al espejo de nuevo y luego corrí a abrazarlas... ¡me habían dejado muy guapa! En vez del gorro me pusieron un pañuelo negro en la cabeza al estilo pirata, de manera que me cubría todo el cráneo (menos la cara, se entiende) y atado en un nudo que hacía que la tela cayera de manera preciosa. Y la túnica... me dejaron una que me era austera y negra, como las del colegio, pero con toques verdes por los puños y el cuello... además tenía un corte que me favorecía mucho. Ya nadie podía reírse de mí. Jajaaj, perecía que me había puesto a conjunto con él: verde y negro. Esperaba que le gustase. Además ya os he dicho que los colores oscuros me hacen parecer más pálida todavía: era la versión arreglada y femenina (y calva) de Severus.

-Vamos, Victoria. ¿No quieres que te vean en la sala común antes de ir?- me dijo Mónica.

-Bueno... hemos quedado después de cenar, de todos modos nos verán.

Y bajamos las tres. Allí estaban Bill, Jim y Leo. Bill parecía que hablaba con un chico de tercero. Nos acercamos a ellos y pude oír que el chico le decía a Bill.

-¡es que no sabemos dónde está! Y ya lleva mucho tiempo...

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-Oliver. Oliver Wood.

-Vale, ahora iré a buscarle. Seguro que está escondido por ahí.- le dijo Bill al chico.

Bill puede ser muy majo... pero miente como un bellaco, ya lo habéis visto. Con carita de saber lo que se hace: "¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?" "Vale, ahora iré a buscarle"... y mientras el niñito allí creyendo que es un héroe pelirrojo o algo por el estilo... ¡si ese pobre niño supiese!

Me acerqué a Bill.

-Bill, tenemos que hablar.

-Victoria... ¡bonito pañuelo! Te sienta muy bien.

Joooooo¿por qué? Yo voy decidida a echarle la bronca, a decirle lo inmaduro y despreciable que es y a hacerle sentir culpable por mentir a un niño... y él va y ataca antes...

-¿En serio te gusta?- digo yo con sonrisilla. ¡Dime más Bill!

No soy nada presumida, pero un halago no se puede desperdiciar así por así. Y entonces lo que hace ya me deja incapaz de hablar. En vez de responderme me... me... sonríe. ¡Pero si a mí no me gusta Bill! Ya, pero es que es tan guapooooooo... ¡es muy cruel por su parte que no me deje gritarle cuatro cosas y encima me sonría así!

Mis amigas se están dando cuenta de mi embeleso y deciden tomar parte. Ellas también quieren quedarse mirando a Bill con sonrisa idiota. Bueno, ellas lo hacen sin necesidad de que Bill les diga algo bonito... nunca hemos hablado del tema entre nosotras, pero está claro que hay una rivalidad femenina. Yo por mí, les doy a Bill entero, con Severus me sobra.

Después de estar un rato en la sala común, decidimos bajar a cenar todos juntos. Yo, como siempre, llevaba mi frasquito de poción y el pañuelo...

No le vi en el Gran Comedor, pero no importaba, así cuando me mirase en su despacho, quedaría impactado. Y vaya si se quedó impactado... Después de cenar apresuradamente, me despedí de todos y ellos me desearon suerte (Bill me guió un ojo).

Con los nervios a flor de piel, conseguí llegar hasta las mazmorras. Creo que sobra decir que las rodillas me temblaban y que mi cara sin duda debía estar en colapso nervioso. Por lo menos no me había salido ningún tic en el ojo ni nada por el estilo. Justio delante de la puerta de su despacho me atusé un poco el pañuelo y me alisé la túnica. Tomé aire... respira, respira, respira... y llamé a la puerta.

Toc Toc

Silencio.

Tengo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo.

Toc Toc – repito la operación.

Silencio de nuevo.

No sé que hacer ¿entro sin más¿y si está dentro? Tomo aire y vuelvo a golpear la puerta. Si esta vez no me responde, saldré al galope y me tiraré por el puente más cercano.

Toc...

-¿es que no oye que le estoy diciendo que pase!- La puerta se abrió de golpe y me quedé allí, con la mano en alto mirando al iracundo Severus. Una vena palpita en su sien. Creo que no es un buen momento.

Esbocé una sonrisa tímida. Todavía no me había invitado a pasar...

-Lo siento, profesor... no se oye nada desde fuera.

Él me miró como evaluando si decía la verdad o mentía. Debió de decidir que decía la verdad. Noté que miraba mi pañuelo en la cabeza... me puse muy, MUY nerviosa.

-¿Quería usted algo señorita XXX (apellido horrible)?

No podía ser... estaba segura de que ese hombre tenía una memoria inquebrantable... pero ni siquiera con mi obviamente calva cabeza debajo del pañuelo negro y después de haberme llevado ese mismo día en brazos hasta la enfermería parecía recordar nada.

-Estoy segura, Profesor de que recuerda mi accidente en clase...- le explico un poco molesta. Dejo que se oiga mi irritación en la voz.

-Ah, sí. Cómo olvidar espectáculo tan patético.

Mi ira crece por momentos. Él ha empezado a sonreír. Al contrario que la sonrisa de Bill, esa torcida mueca de desprecio en vez de calmarme me enerva.

-Sin duda recordará también la charla que mantuvimos después. Esa en la que usted me ofrecía su ayuda para ver si se podía hacer algo.- sé que estaba un poco borde con él. Pero él me estaba haciendo sentir eso... ¡yo no tenía la culpa si él estaba jugando conmigo!

Y entonces fue cuando él se apartó del umbral de la puerta y me dijo:

-Por supuesto... pase, pase. Empecemos.

Jooooo, lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser una agradable cita en la que terminaría conquistando su frío corazón, resultó ser como una operación sin anestesia en un quirófano. Creía que me iba a morir de la vergüenza.

-Bien, señorita... si tiene la bondad de despejar la zona afectada.

Grumph, estaba muy nerviosa. Me desaté el nudo del pañuelo y observé que él desvió la mirada, como si me estuviera desnudando... ooohhh, volví a ablandarme... qué cortés, qué tímido, que amable...

-Urg, es realmente desagradable. Espero que terminemos pronto con esto...

Cortés... tímido... amable... Le odio. ¡y me gusta tanto¿por qué soy así de complicada?

Pues nada, el resto del tiempo la pasé como con él observándome... bueno, observando mi cráneo y lo más emocionante de todo fue cuando puso sus manos sobre él... o sea, un desastre total. Yo quería entablar alguna conversación del tipo¿qué opina sobre la inmortalidad? O ¿Cree usted en el ministerio? Ya sabéis, algo que me hiciera parecer madura e inteligente... pero nada. No me atreví. Lógico, estaba ahí sentada con él más cerca de lo que nunca pensé estar pero de una manera fría y profesional... bueno, ya sabéis cómo es él. De vez en cuando soltaba comentarios sarcásticos, pero yo resolví no contestarle y él se terminó cansando. Así que al final todo fue un silencio sepulcral.

Como no quería pensar en lo que ese hombre me estaba haciendo (ahora tomaba notas en un cuaderno mientras me miraba), paseé mi vista por el despacho... y entonces la vi: una copa llena de bebida. Me llevé la mano inconscientemente al bolsillo de la túnica en el que guardaba la poción. ¿Sería capaz? Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado con mi cabeza, seguro que hubiera notado el cambio que se operaba en mí. Empecé a pensar a toda prisa. Lo primero era acercarme a la copa poción en mano. Luego habría que llenar la copa, hacer que el hombre se la bebiera mientras yo estuviera presente y finalmente hacer que me mirara. Pan comido.

O0o0o0o0ooo

Holaaaaaa! Aquí Snape White con una duda terrible. Veréis, cuando empecé este fic tenía clarísimo qué iba a suceder, pero hoy, pensando cómo continuarlo me ha caído encima una avalancha de ideas... como adoro que la gente opine sobre lo que escribo y me dé ideas pues aquí tenéis mis ideas para que elijáis... ¡me hacéis un favor si votáis por alguna de estas!

Tened en cuenta que cuanta más gente opine, mejor y que antes podré continuar la historia¡ el destino de Victoria depende de vosotros/as!

Estas son las opciones (las he escrito de manera muy esquemástica para que no sepáis lo que ocurre si elegís cualquiera de ellas. Mejor que os sorprenda.)

1.Snape se toma la poción... pero ve a Bill antes que a Victoria. Si elegís esta... ¿Queréis que a Bill le guste Snape y haga la competencia a Victoria o queréis que esté completamente horrorizado y que quiera esconderse todo el día del profesor?

2.Bill se toma la poción. Si elegís esta ¿a quién ve primero¿a Snape o a Victoria?

3. Es Victoria la que se toma la poción y ve a Bill.

4 Opción combinada¿varias de las opciones a la vez? En ese caso¿cuales? Y ¿todas al mismo tiempo o que se las den unos a otros como venganza?

Fiuuuuu, imaginaos mi cerebro cortocircuitado ante un mundo tan amplio de posibilidades. Queda descartado que Snape se tome la poción y vea a Victoria porque desde el principio del fic queda claro que no le sale bien la jugada a Victoria y que Bill tiene la culpa... claro que también desde el principio del fic queda claro que es Snape quien toma la poción... bueno, eso lo puedo arreglar, depende de cómo queráis que continúe.

Contestad please!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria III**

Pues nada, aquí me tenéis intentando burlar la vigilancia de Snape para drogarle la bebida... es casi imposible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su tema de estudio es mi cabeza. No creo que esté tan concentrado como para no fijarse en mi mano deslizándose furtivamente hacia su copa... algo tengo que hacer.

Victoria, piensa.

Oigo el rasgueo de la pluma de Snape sobre su cuaderno.

Vaya, qué frío me entra... sobre todo en las orejas... Cállate y piensa.

Oigo el tic-tac lejano de algún viejo reloj de péndulo. ¿Y si es una bomba? Yo no veo que en el despacho haya ningún reloj... pero me estoy distrayendo. Copa. Filtro. Snape. Pensar.

Tic-tac

Lalalallllalalalaaa

Pensar.

Pensar

Tic-tac

Pensar... pensar...pensandooooo... pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar... PIENSA ALGO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO ... ¿PARA ESO TENGO UN CRANEO BRILLANTE¿ESTÁ DESOCUPADO O QUÉ? PUES SI NO VAS A COLABORAR, CEREBRO MÍO, TE JURO QUE ESTA NOCHE ME VUELO LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTE SILENCIOOOOOOOO...

Vale, vale... tranquila. Uf, respirar, espirar... respirar...

-¿Ocurre algo señorita xxx?

¿Quién es este¡ah, ya me acuerdo!... mi Snape. Oh, tengo que drogarle de algún modo... piensaaaaaaa... ¿porqué me mira tan fijamente? Ah, sí, me ha hecho una pregunta hace dos minutos y no le he respondido... uf, voy a parar de respirar tan fuerte, me voy a marear.

-¿Decía usted algo?

Puso cara de resignación y le vi conteniendo una respuesta. Lo juro, pude sentir que me iba a responder mal y se calló. En su lugar me dijo:

-Le preguntaba a usted si se encontraba bien. Lleva 20 minutos con la vista fija en mi mesa... y ahora parece hiperventilar...

-Em..¿ah, sí? Será el calor, que me embota la cabeza.

¿El calor¿en las mazmorras? En qué estaría yo pensando... él se debió dar cuenta de lo extraño de mi respuesta, pues se arrebujó un poco en su capa, como dando a entender que él tenía un frío de narices (y yo también, a ver, si tenía la cabeza al fresco).

-Sí, el calor... ya veo.

Y se levantó para ponerse más cerca de mí. Ahora sí que empezaba a sentir calor... Y cuando él me puso la mano en la frente con gesto distraído, más todavía.

-No parece tener fiebre... si la tuviese podríamos considerarlo otro síntoma de su... problema capilar.

No me sentía con fuerzas para responder agudamente. Mi mente había empezado a trabajar.¡IDEA! Bien, ya no tendría que cumplir mi promesa de volarme la tapa de los sesos.¡Por fin mi inteligente cerebro había conectado con el mundo!

-Mmm... profesor... – me dejé resbalar lánguidamente por mi silla. Me puse una mano en la frente... para añadir patetismo.

Él levantó una ceja. Todavía estaba de pie a mi lado.

-¿Si?

-No me encuentro muy bien... ¿podría beber algo?

Y entonces, haciendo gala de mi despliegue escénico más artístico me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a su escritorio. Cogí la copa.

-¿Puedo?

-NO. ... de esa copa no. Es mi bebida, y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que usted se desmaye.

¡Bingo! Sabía que no me dejaría beber de su copa...

-¿Entonces¿Podría convocar un vaso de agua para mí?

Soy toda una actriz. Puse mi mejor voz de enferma que pide algo en su lecho de muerte... me dejaba caer como un ser sin fuerzas... Oh, qué genial soy... bueno, eso pensaba en ese momento. Ahora me da vergüenza recordarlo. Pero sin duda que sobre un escenario me hubieran aplaudido.

Snape no me aplaudió. Me miraba con cara de asco. Tampoco me hizo buscar por mí sola el vaso. Eso ya era un logro. Se acercó al escritorio y rodeándolo, abrió un armario que tenía detrás. Yo esperaba que allí hubiera tarros con cosas repugnantes y me acuerdo de haber pensado que ojalá no me hiciera beber de una poción de aspecto horripilante. No, yo ya tenía suficientes pociones por esa semana. En su lugar, me sorprendió descubrir que allí había un juego de copas finamente talladas. Sacó una de agua (ya sabéis que en los juegos de copas hay copa de agua, de vino tinto, de vino blanco, champagne y algunos juegos tienen también de coñac) y lo depositó elegantemente sobre la mesa.

-Acuamenti.- dijo agitando la varita. De la punta de ésta salió un chorro de agua que llenó mi copa.

Pero no era el momento de quedarse embobada con la copa. ¿Para qué había venido yo allí¿para qué me había quedado calva¿Para contentarme con que Severus me diera un poco de agua cuando yo le quería a él enterito? No. Mi mente volvió a urdir una estrategia. Bien, ya estaba al lado de su copa... necesitaba una maniobra de distracción. Metí la mano por mi túnica buscando la botellita con el potingue para tenerlo listo.

Tres, dos, uno... ¡dispara!

-Profesor... ¿qué es eso de allí?- pregunté señalando algo a su espalda con cara de horror. Vale, sé que era una chorrada de maniobra, pero apuesto a que vosotros no lo habríais hecho mejor.

Él se giró y aproveché el momento. Visto y no visto. Ni siquiera burbujeó sobre su copa. HAHAHAHAHA... no pude evitar sonreír. Demasiado pronto. Él debió de verme con cara sospechosa.

-¿A qué se refería señorita xxx?

-¿Qué? Ah, nada... me había parecido que había un bicho que trepaba por la pared... se habrá ido.

No le pareció convencer del todo mi respuesta. Bien. Cogí mi copa de agua triunfalmente. Ya no quedaba nada. Iba a ganar. ¿Pero qué era lo que fallaba?... espera¡Severus no bebía conmigo! Había que hacer algo. Ya está.

Cuando iba a beber, justo en ese momento bajo la copa de mis labios y le miro con cara de perrito.

-¿No bebe conmigo, profesor? Podríamos brindar por algo.

YA. Patética... pero estaba muy nerviosa ¿vale? Y además... además la falta de pelo hacía que las ideas buenas no arraigaran en mi cabeza... Él debió de pensar que sufría de paranoia... o locura... por lo menos no cogió su cuaderno para apuntar más posibles síntomas.

Me miró de manera muy extraña... como esa otra vez en la enfermería. Y cogió su copa. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Bebe... BEBE. BEBEEEEEE... nada. Pues a intentar la técnica que se hace con los monos. Tal vez si yo bebo de la mía, él como buen monito me imitará.

Lo hago y veo que la táctica- imitación funciona. Sus (suaves) labios rozan el borde, no puedo contenerme y le miro muy fijamente. Y justo cuando ya creo que es mío...

-He cambiado de opinión... he pensado que le conviene algo más fuerte... algo que la haga reaccionar.- y me ofreció su copa... ¡la copa con la poción!

Y vaya si reaccioné.

-¿Qué? P-pero si es s-su copa... ¿no me dejaría otra? Es que s-soy escrupulosa.

-No. No sea tímida. Beba.

Sus palabras y gestos pretendían ser amables, pero yo adivinaba que tras ellos había algo más. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

-N-no... gracias, profesor... prefiero el agua. Uy, qué tarde es... me voy ya.

Pero él no me dejó ir. En lugar de eso me cogió del brazo y me arrojó sobre la silla. No pude evitar pensar lo mucho que me ¿gustó? que me hiciera eso... que alguien me lo explique a mí misma porque yo no me entiendo. Se acercó a mí lentamente, con su copa entre las manos.

-Si no bebe ahora, aunque sea sólo un sorbo, le quitaré todos los puntos a su casa y notificaré mis sospechas a su jefa de casa... ¿no le parece que una expulsión temporal durante su último año arruinará su expediente? Y más si es por intento de envenenar a un profesor.

Le miré aterrorizada. Él sabía que yo había puesto algo... me dieron ganas de salir corriendo. Pero me quedé allí, mirándole... estaba tan cerca. Oía su suave voz acariciándome, tan susurrante... No pude responderle nada.

-¿Quien se cree que soy? Es más tonta de lo que pensé... ¿en serio pensaba que iba a engañar al profesor de pociones con una poción? Ja.

Parecía la típica charla de malo de película cuando tiene preso al protagonista... os lo juro. ¡y yo que creía que era una buena actriz! Me gustaría verle a él sobre un escenario.. ayyyyyy... qué pensamientos... pero el tío seguía hablando... mientras sólo hablara... en realidad estaba como hipnotizada... sabía que estaba en peligro y sin embargo disfrutaba de su cercanía. Bien, lo había intentado, y había perdido.

-...Aunque todavía le queda alguna esperanza, señorita...

Levanté la cabeza curiosa. Sus pausas dramáticas son geniales. Esperé a que continuara, como el que va a la ópera.

-Si bebiera y me demostrara que no hay nada excepto mi bebida, yo no tendría ninguna prueba contra usted... y si sí que hubiera echado algo... bien, en ese caso, espero que no sea venenoso... ah, además ya sabe que con el alcohol los efectos de cualquier poción se multiplican por diez.

Hizo su sonrisa siniestra... ay, qué listo que es... ¡y qué cabrón! Yo quiero ser como él de mayor. Pero ahora tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Valor Gryffindor. Cogí la copa que tenía entre sus manos y le sonreí yo también. Jejeje, estaba aprendiendo de él. Por un momento estuve tentada de tirarla al suelo. No iba a decirle la verdad por nada del mundo, y si me la tomaba y no miraba a nadie... ¡entonces no pasaría nada! Qué inocente era yo, pensaba que podría pasarme la vida entera sin mirar a nadie y las palabras de Snape "ya sabe que con el alcohol los efectos de cualquier poción se multiplican por diez." no parecían haber llegado a mi cerebro... pues hice la cosa más estúpida que podía haber hecho.

-A su salud, profesor.

Y bebí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras lo hacía. Puaaaaaaaggggggg Bill no me había dicho que sabría tan mal... ¿o era la bebida que tomaba Snape? No me la bebí entera, sólo tomé un par de tragos... berg, era realmente horrible. ¿A Severus le gustaba esta cosa?

-Lo ve, profesor... no había nada.- dije mirándome a los zapatos.-si me disculpa, es muy tarde.

No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires. No-le-mires.

Y me levanté todo lo dignamente que pude. Dándole la espalda me dirigí hacia la puerta y cogí mi pañuelo para la cabeza. Me lo ataría sobre los ojos una vez estuviera fuera del despacho. ¡Tal vez si no miraba a nadie en poco tiempo, los efectos desaparecerían!

Snape debió de quedar convencido... eso creo. A lo mejor sabía que tenía filtro en la copa y pensó que eso ya era suficiente castigo... el caso es que no me detuvo.

Qué raro... me empezaba a marear... ¿sería por la poción? Puf, tuve que agarrarme muy fuerte al pomo para no caerme. Ayyyyy, me dueleeeeee... jajaja, en realidad se está muy bien. Uy... tengo que salir de aquí. Vic, cierra los ojos, cariñín, que si no se va a descubrir el pastel. Ow¿por qué todo da vueltas?

-Señorita... ¿se encuentra bien?

Jajaja, qué pregunta más estúpida... jajajaajaj... estoy... DE FÁBULAAAAAA... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ... ¿y qué más da que se descubra el pastel? Jajajajaaj... yo quiero a Sev. Tralaaralaaaaa tralalaaaaa... me estaba empezando a coger con fuerza del manillar. ¿Por qué no se abría?

-Profesor... profesooorrrrr... su puerta es igual de mala que usted. No quiere dejarme pasar. Joooooooo. ¡Déjeme salir! No puedo mirar a nadie. Ay, mi pañuelo, me lo ataré a los ojos y diré que estoy jugando a la gallinita ciega.

Sí, todo eso lo decía en alto. Se lo decía a él, concretamente, pero mirando a la puerta, como si fuera él.

-Señorita...

-Victoriaaaaaaa... me llamo Victoriaaaaaaaa, odio mi apellido.

-Señorita...

-HE DICHO QUE VICTORIA

Silencio. ¿Por qué estoy así? Jajajaj ¿y por qué no veo nada? Ah, ya me acuerdo, me he atado el pañuelo a los ojos... jejejeej, soy como cupido pero vestida de negro...

-Victoria...- dijo él con cautela.

¡Victoria! Pensé yo. ¡lo he conseguidooooo! Me ha llamado por mi nombre... sin duda eso significa que por fin ha caido a mis pies.

-¿Si, Severus?

Si hubiera estado sobria y le hubiera visto, sin duda habría notado su disgusto al pronunciar yo su nombre. Pero en ese momento yo estaba feliz.

-Dese la vuelta.

Sip, me di la vuelta. Jajajajaja pero no le veía.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la gallinita ciega, Sev? Ajajaaj.

-Victoria...- siiiii, dilo más veces.- está borracha.

-¿Yoooooo? Pero qué dices, hombre... uooououououou... ¿no quieres jugaaaaarrrrr? Ajajaja, pero te advierto de que no me puedes quitar el pañueloooo... o tendrás una sorpresita jajajjajaja... ¡que te pillooooo!

Y yo, ni corta ni perezosa me dediqué a dar tumbos por el elegante despacho lleno de cosas frágiles y sustancias explosivas y venenosas... ay, qué vergüenza recordarlo... os habréis dado cuenta, supongo, de que no iba muy... em... sobria. No, estaba completamente pedo... ¡era culpa de él! Él me emborrachó, él me obligó a beber... tal vez esa fuera la causa por la que todavía no me había echado de su despacho. No quería que nadie supiera que iba por ahí emborrachando a bellas estudiantes como yo para sus perversos planes... Ahora que lo pienso... sí, es verdad. ¡Él me obligó a beber esa cosa horrible y en ese momento yo estaba intentando jugar a la gallinita ciega con él¡Era perversoooooo!

-¿SEeeeeV¿Dónde estás?

-Señorita...

-Victoriaaaaaa

-Sí, eso... siéntese, por favor.

Noté como alguien me tomaba del brazo firmemente y me acercaban a una silla. Como sólo estábamos los dos... ¿qué hubierais hecho vosotras en mi lugar? Jajajaja, estaba borracha, iba a aprovecharmeeeeeee... aunque mi yo consciente no pensaba mucho, sólo actuaba.

-¡Hola profesor¡te pille!

Y me abracé a él. Pude notar a pesar de mi cogorza cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban a la vez.

-Victoria...- su voz debió de sonar amenazante.

-¿si?- dije frotando la cara sobre su hombro... jooooo, se estaba tan bien allí...

-Suélteme.- ja, ni lo sueñes, guapo.

-¿Por qué? Severus¿qué es lo que me has dado?

Él gruñó.

-¿cómo has dicho sev?

-Que grog. ¡Y no me llame "Sev"! diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿qué? Pero si has sido tú el que me ha dado ese... grog.

Se intenta soltar de mí, pero yo no le dejo y me aprieto más. Uy¿qué es esto que han encontrado mis deditos por aquí? Jajaja, tranquilos malpensados... sólo era su pelo... empecé a juguetear con él... al tacto no era tan grasiento.

-¿Por qué no se quita ese ridículo pañuelo de la cara?

-Ah, no. Las reglas para jugar son que no me lo quite.- me separé de él un momento.- jajaaj, ya te he encontrado... ahora la ligas túuuuuu...

-Señorita...

-Victoria... llámame Victoria...

-No voy a jugar con usted.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no? Si es muy divertido. Si no te gusta la gallinita ciega, podemos jugar... ¡al escondite!

Si, o al pocker, el mus, la pirindola, al parchís... joe, si es que soy imbécil.

-NO. No quiero jugar. ¡Y siéntese o tendré que llamar al director!

Vaya una amenaza, teniendo en cuenta que él era el culpable de mi situación. Pero funcionó. Tanteando, encontré un respaldo y me senté... por el lado que no tenía asiento la silla... o sea, que me caí al suelo. Menos mal que yo no podía verle. Seguro que me miró muy mal.

-Ay.

Pero ya que estaba ahí, pues me quedé sentada en el suelo.

-¡Y quítese ese estúpido pañuelo de la cara!

Mi reacción fue instantánea. ¿Por qué se habrá metido este hombre a profesor, si no sabe tratar a la gente?

-¿Qué?... snif... au, me duele el culo... snif... y mi... snif... pañuelo no es estúpido... snif... usted sí que lo es... snif, snif... buaaaaaaaaaa, no le gusta mi pañuelo... buaaaaaaaaa... y yo tampoco... buaaaaaa... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sí, comencé a berrear como un bebé.

-Bueno, no se ponga así. ¡Cállese!

-Buaaaaaaaaaaa... usted es una amargado... buaaaaaaaaaaaa... no le quiere nadie... buaaaaaaaaa.

La verdad es que me sentía muy dolida y quería que él también se sintiese así... dudo que lo hubiera conseguido.

-Le he dicho que se calle.

-Y YO... BUAAAAAAAAAAAA... LE HE DICHO QUE ES UN AMARGADO... BUEEEEEE... Y NO LE GUSTA MI PAÑUELOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAA...

Pasaron unos minutos en los que yo seguía sollozando desconsoladamente mientras decía cosas incoherentes. Después de un rato, cuando ya me hube calmado pude oírle.

-Señorita...

-Vict...

-¡No me interrumpa!... usted no puede salir por el colegio en este estado. No puedo permitir que la vea todo el colegio.

Sí¡ja! Como si no lo hubiera visto... él no me intentaba proteger¡sino que se protegía a sí mismo!

-Snif... snif... me da igual. A usted no le gusta mi pañuelo.

-Grumph... como iba diciendo- puso voz de hablar con un niño pequeño e idiota que se mete el dedo en la nariz.- no puede salir de aquí en ese estado... y como no sé qué tenía exactamente la copa aparte de grog...

-¡No le voy a decir qué es lo que le eché! Ups.

¡Seré bocazas! me tapé la boca con las manos...

-Luego.- como si viera su sonrisa de triunfo, igual.- admite usted que puso algo.

-¿Yo? No... lo que quería decir era que... um... que si hubiera echado algo... emm.. ¡diga que le gusta mi pañuelo!- Hala¿a que soy un as cambiando de tema?

-En cualquier caso, no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos que esto se sepa... sobre todo para usted... así que propongo que pase esta noche en mi despacho.

Cri-cri... vaya, si se oyen grillitos en las mazmorras... ¿Eh¿ me ha parecido oír lo que me ha parecido oír? Mejor me cerciono.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Hábleme de usted. Y le he dicho que duerma aquí esta noche.

Cri-cri... ¿lo habéis oído grillos? Me está haciendo una proposición indecente. Si no fuera por el pañuelo, me habríais visto poner los ojos como platos. La mandíbula caída sí que se me vio.

-¿C-con usted¿Aquí?

-No he dicho que vaya a quedarme toda la noche a su lado. No quiero que ningún cadáver aparezca por la mañana en este cuarto.

¿Cadáver¿a qué se refiere¿a él o a mí?

-No. Si no es contigo, no me quedo.

Ea, viva mi borrachera. ¿Habéis oído lo que he dicho grillitos?

Cri-cri...

¿Eso es que sí?

-No lo tome como algo personal, pero la idea de pasar la noche con una lunática calva de 17 años que se niega a quitarse un pañuelo de los ojos y que va hasta los topes de alcohol no es que me atraiga mucho.

Cri-Cri... no me he enterado de nada.

-¿Entonces te quedas?- diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí diquesí

-Me voy.

Es curioso cómo se agudizan los otros sentidos cuando inutilizas uno... pude oír cómo se ponía a andar, que se dirigía hacia la puerta... y al alzar el brazo hasta él y justo topar con su pierna (recordad que estaba tirada por el suelo) me agarré a él con fuerza.

-Usted no se va.

-Suéltame. ¡maldita criaja!

Y me agarré a sus dos piernas con fuerza. Él forcejeaba por desasirse. No debió hacerlo. Qué pena que no pudiera verlo. De repente se oyó un "PAF" y me encontré a mí misma todavía sujetando sus piernas pero en posición horizontal, o sea: que había conseguido que él se cayera al suelo y gracias a eso ahora estaba yo sobre él, a la altura de sus piernas (no penséis mal, que mi cabeza estaba a la altura de las rodillas.)

Nos quedamos así un rato sin hablar ni movernos. ¿No se habría desmayado, verdad?

-¿Profesor?

-Grumph.

-No le voy a dejar escapar.

-Eso me temo. Rece usted porque mañana no recuerde nada. Le juro que me vengaré. Ah, y vaya olvidándose de una cura para su pelo.

-¿Mi pelo? Oh, me da igual. El pañuelo a lo pirata me queda genial.

-Bueno... eso es opinable.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ME QUEDA MUY BIEN.

-Si, es una pena que lo lleve en los ojos.

-Eso es porque...- no, no lo iba a soltar. Todavía me quedaba algo de cordura.- no es asunto suyo.

-¿Quiere que juguemos a algo?- me dijo en tono muy tentador. Todavía estábamos los dos en el suelo, yo abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Jugar¡Claro¿a qué quiere jugar?

-Conoce el juego de "verdad o prenda"?

Este tío es muy listo, sí señor. Lo que quiere es que me quite el pañuelo de los ojos o le diga lo que le puse en la copa.

-NI hablar. No pienso jugar a eso con usted. Usted es malo, y no me fío.

-Qué extraño... creo que circulan muchos rumores sobre mí por el colegio... ¿no le gustaría preguntarme cosas privadas y saber que las voy a responder?

Tentaciones fuera. No. Seré fuerte... tentaciones FUERA. Uf, uf... qué subidón... ya sé por qué los Slytherin tienen por símbolo la serpiente... por su tono de voz suavemente modulado puedo imaginarme a Sev como una serpiente enroscándose alrededor de una jugosa manzana roja... Hum... "cosas privadas" ayayayayayayay... suena tan bien... me está costando decidirme. No, no puedo hacerlo... ¿y si descubre lo que has hecho? Por que si juego a "verdad o prenda" antes me quedo en cueros que responder la verdad acerca del filtro o quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos... pero si Sev no contestaba... ¡también se tendría que quitar ropa!... hum, dado que tengo los ojos vendados, eso me da igual.

-No sé.- consigo responder después de un rato.

-¿No sabe? Qué decepción. En cualquier caso¿por qué no se acomoda en el sofá? No querrá pasar toda la noche en el suelo.

Me agarré más fuerte a sus rodillas.

-NO. Lo que usted quiere es irse... y yo... snif... no quiero... snif, snif... pasarme la noche aquí sola.

-Bueno... espere, no llore. Anda, vamos de la manita... ¿así mejor?

Me cogió de la mano (sí, de verdad... ¡eso no fue fruto del alcohol!) y nos levantamos. Así su mano muy fuerte para que no se escapase.

-¿Lo ve?- qué carajo, si estaba ciega... menos guasita rico.- Bien, y ahora acuéstese y a dormir.

-¿Y usted?- pestañitas moviéndose. Qué pena que él no las pueda ver.

-Yo me quedaré a su ladito hasta que se duerma...

-...¿y luego se irá?

-Grumph. NO. Luego me quedaré a cantarle una nana.

Ya me parecía a mí que estaba muy amable.

Cri-cri. Los grillos opinan como yo.

Pues nada. Qué felicidad que da el grog. Cuando se lo cuente a Bill y a los demás no se lo van a creer... ¿y si les digo a Mónica y María que hice que Severus bebiera la poción y que por eso pasé la noche con él? Ja, después de todo, no estaría mintiendo... y ellas me dejarían en paz. Me tumbé en el sofá boca arriba y agarré con tal fuerza la mano de Sev que se la debí de dejar morada.

-¿Sev?

-Le he dicho que no me llame así.

-Sev¿estás enfadado conmigo?- ¿qué queréis? Me sentía un poco culpable.

-Duérmase.

-jijijijijijij...

-Y ahora de qué se ríe.

-jijij... ¿No me va a ... jjijijijj... dar un besito de buenas noches?

Os juro que no volveré a beber en lo que me queda de vida... ¿habéis oído mi risita idiota junto con la frasecita? Pero lo mejor fue su respuesta:

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así? No me tiene nada contento. Tiene suerte de que no la haya matado todavía.

Vale, era un poco brusco... ¡pero me estaba siguiendo el rollo!

-Pues porque... hum... soy una buena estudiante... y... porque se lo he pedido.

Añadí con tono convincente.

-Se lo doy si se quita el pañuelo.

-¡Anda¿En serio? Jijijijijiji... si lo hago, voy a querer más que un besito... jijijijj.

Dios¿por qué no entró alguien en ese momento antes que dejarme decir algo semejante? Severus estaba aprovechando para que le confesase lo que había echado a su copa... y haría lo que fuese para saber la verdad. ¡será cotilla! Además, aunque se enterase, si se lo dijese a alguien yo podría contar que a mí él me emborrachó y me acostó en el sofá de su despacho toda la noche. Mientras, él seguía interrogando, y yo, como idiota borracha y enamorada que soy, le contestaba, tonteando un poco con él.

-¿Ah sí¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

Ay, ahora era él quien me apretaba la mano con fuerza.

-ijiijijjiij... por que lo que le he echado era... jjiijijiiiiiijij

-¿Qué¿Qué era?

-¡Ay! Me va a dejar sin mano. Y no se lo voy a decir. Ja, se ha creído que soy tonta.

-¿Y no lo es? Ya estoy harto de hacer el payaso. Fuera ese pañuelo.

Y de un tirón, me lo quitó.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- chillé yo. Me intenté tapar los ojos con las manos, pero como él me sujetaba una de ellas, no lo conseguí. Y le miré.

Repito: y le miré.

Cri- Cri.

Pues no siento más ganas que las habituales de tirarme encima de él y comérmelo a besos... ¿por qué?

Nos miramos los dos a la cara. Él con esa profundidad característica... a veces tengo la impresión de que es capaz de leer el pensamiento. Le preguntaré a Bill si eso es posible.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, profesor?

-¿Por qué llevaba los ojos vendados?

-Jijijijijij... no lo sé... jijijijijij

Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el suelo. Yo todavía tenía cogida su mano.

-En fin. No sé quién es más idiota de los dos... – le oí murmurar.

-¿Y mi besito?

-Váyase a la...

-Jooooo, no hace falta que sea tan brusco conmigo... Buenas noches.

Y como él no me lo daba a mí, fui yo la que me incliné y deposité un beso sobre su suave mejilla. Enseguida me tumbé y cerré los ojos fuerte. De todos modos, mi comportamiento de hoy sólo se debe al alcohol... y como fue él quien me lo dio.. ¡Que no se queje! No le han debido dar un beso en años.

Él no se movió de su sitio. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de "limpiarse" la mejilla... tampoco hizo ningún comentario... creo que le dejé un poco asombrado.

Y ya no pensé nada más, porque al rato me debí de quedar dormida... A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí los ojos, no le encontré al lado de mi sofá, sino que estaba sobre un sillón que había acercado a donde yo estaba. Qué mono, a pesar de todo se había quedado conmigo, pudiendo dejarme en el despacho... claro que a lo mejor sólo quería vigilar que no hiciera nada malo... o impropio.

Estuve tentada de despertarle, pero después de unos minutos de contemplación adoradora de su sueño, decidí irme de allí en silencio. Recogí mis cosas. Alguien me había quitado los zapatos... claro, para que no le manchara el sofá, no para que estuviera más cómoda. Y un poco tambaleándome (me dolía la cabeza a rabiar) salí de allí con el mayor de los sigilos. Fui por los pasillos desiertos. Ni siquiera Filch debía estar vigilando a esa hora, todavía era muy temprano... o muy tarde, según se mire.

Cuando llegué por fin a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en mi cama, solté un suspiro... recordaba casi todo lo que había pasado... más o menos. Tal vez no en el mismo orden, pero sí algunos retazos de conversación. ¿Por qué no había funcionado la poción cuando vi a Severus? Bue, qué más daba. Había sido una noche memorable y tan divertida... más o menos. Me dolía la cabeza. Resacaaaaaaa.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que salí de su despacho y ya le echaba de menos. Busqué por los bolsillos de la túnica, ahora un poco arrugada, y saqué el pañuelo de Sev, el que tenía sus iniciales bordadas. Al hacerlo, algo más cayó del bolsillo. Un frasquito de cristal. El que contenía el filtro.

Al principio no me di cuenta, pero cuando lo descubrí quise que se me tragara la tierra...

¡ESTABA LLENO!

Hasta los topes. Completo. Repleto. Sin vaciar. Full. Saturado. Colmado. Cuajado...

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda pastilla... ¿CÓMO era posible? Y entonces la verdad me vino a la cabeza tan sólida e implacable que dolía. Victoria, te has ganado el premio a los idiotas que conceden una vez cada dos mil años: a la hora de vaciar el contenido sobre la copa, estaba tan nerviosa que se me olvidó destaparlo. Claro, seguro que estaba mirando a Sev en vez de a la copa... o sea, que me había pasado la tarde con los ojos vendados para nada... ¡y Sev realmente me había emborrachado sin nada más!

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene gracia la cosa. Nota mental: hablar con Bill para establecer un nuevo plan. Habrá que intentarlo de otra forma.

Un beso a todos los que habéis seguido hasta aquí... ¡dejad reviews¡y muchas gracias a todos los que ya me habéis dejado algunoooooo!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Qué tía esta Victoria, la dejo hablar y no para... en fin. Muchas gracias por vuestras ideas¡ya lo tengo claro lo que hacer! Jjejejeejejejejej .Jos, el bicho este para editar no me deja poner miles de signos de exclamación... espero que eso no le quite emoción...

Un besoooooo

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar, una aclaración: la mayoría de lasfrases que van entre comillas es lo que piensa Victoria.

VIC+VIC+VIC+VIC+VIC

Bien. Aquí estamos Bill y yo conspirando en la sala común frente al fuego.

-Bill, necesitamos un plan B.

-Jajajajaa... todavía no puedo creerme lo que te pasó... JAJAJAJAJAJA- Bill se partía de risa.

Yo esperaba a su lado impaciente por ver si se callaba de una maldita vez, pero llevaba así todo el día y no había manera de hacer que dejara de reírse de mí.

-Bueno, Bill. Ya vale ¿no?

Paró un momento de reírse, me miró... y volvió a descojonarse.

Grumph... si no fuera una pena destrozar su bonita cara, allí mismo le hubiera despedazado.

-Bill... oye Bill, si no vas a parar me voy y ya está. Estoy harta de que te rías de mí.- le dije toda indignada. ¡Y eso que no le había contado más que parte de la verdad! Si le llego a decir lo del pañuelo en los ojos... Me acomodé dicha prenda sobre la cabeza y le miré muy seria.

Nada. La técnica McGo de mirar con severidad no funciona. Así que me levanté para irme de allí. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Espera- me dijo él cogiéndome de la mano.- lo siento... Siéntate.

Con un suspiro me dejé caer en el sofá a su lado.

-Vale... ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Bill siguió con su sonrisilla permanente mientras parecía que estudiaba la situación.

-Bien... lo primero, sin duda alguna, es pedirle perdón a Snape para que recuperes su confianza.

-¿Recuperar su confianza¿Qué significa eso¡¡Si sigue la norma número uno de Mulder: no confíes en nadie!

Bill parpadeó.

-¿La norma de quién?

-Mulder... déjalo. Es el personaje de una serie de la tele muggle.

-¿La tele?... ¿cómo funciona? Mi padre siempre dice que quiere tener una.

Tomé aire. Yo había conocido al señor Weasley hacía unos años, en la estación de King Cross cuando iba a coger el tren. Cuándo se enteró de que era hija de muggles no paró de hacerme preguntas estúpidas tipo: "¿Es cierto que los chupetes son amuletos que colocan los padres a sus hijos para protegerlos contra el hombre del saco?" o " ¿Todavía no saben los muggles que el ratoncito Pérez es un animago que trabaja para el ministerio? Sí, yo le conozco. Está loco por los dientes. El ministerio usa esos dientes de leche para fabricar ... eh... hola, Molly cariño. ¿Por qué me miras así?". La señora Weasley me salvó de su marido justo a tiempo para evitar que se me escapara el tren. Lástima, ahora que estaba a punto de saber por qué demonios el ratón se llevaba los dientes.

-Déjalo, Bill. Bien, le pido perdón ¿y luego?

-Luego pídele que siga intentando encontrar una cura a lo de tu pelo. Así tendrás más oportunidades de verle y de hablar con él.

Ja, muy listo este Bill.

-Sigue.

Bill tomó aire.

-Una vez hecho eso, intenta acercarte más a él, ser más de su confianza.

-Bill, te recuerdo que Mulder...

-Ya, pero tú inténtalo.

Bueno, lo intentaría.

-Y si no se enamora de ti pasado un tiempo- me sonrojé. ¿Bill pensaba que podría hacerlo sin poción?- entonces tendremos que probar otra vez a darle la poción. Pero hay que esperar... dejar que se olvide de que intentaste "envenenarle".

¡Era un sabio plan!

-Oye, Bill... ¿y no sería más fácil que buscara mi diario? Así Mónica y María no tendrían nada con qué obligarme a darle la poción.

Bill me miró.

-Olvídate de eso. Conociéndolas, seguro que ya han hecho una copia o dos por si acaso encuentras el original.

Lo dudaba. No creía que mis amigas pudieran ser tan astutas.

Además- continuó mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ¿no quieres ver qué pasa si se toma la poción?

Dudé un poco ante sus penetrantes ojos. Me recordaba a la manera de mirarme Sev algunas veces.

-Oye Bill. ¿Tu crees que hay magos que pueden leer la mente?

Pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta, y dejó de mirarme tan intensamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Intentó parecer tranquilo, pero me pareció que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Curiosidad.

-Yo creo que sí... Pero tengo entendido que hay que entrenar mucho para ello. – me miró de refilón.- Para entrar en Gringotts nos iría bien algo así¿no?

Mi mirada se iluminó cuando mencionó Gringotts. Era agradable hacer planes de futuro con Bill.

-Sí, sería genial.

Ël me sonrió y luego se giró al notar que alguien tocaba su hombro insistentemente. Era el repelente de su hermano.

-Hola, Percy. ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Bill amablemente.

-Ven conmigo... he descubierto a unos estudiantes infringiendo las normas. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!- le dijo Percy muy serio.

Volteé los ojos. Odio a ese niño insufrible.

Bill se giró para encararme.

-Lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Pero el deber me llama. Tú ve a reconciliarte con Snape y sigue el plan ¿vale?

Se levantó y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Cuando me quedé sola aparecieron mis dos amigas por la puerta acompañadas por Leo.

-Hey, Victoria. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- me preguntó Leo.

Pero yo tenía una misión que cumplir, así que me levanté del sofá y me despedí de ellos. Pillé a Mónica y María intercambiando miradas cómplices.

-Por cierto, Vic, cuando vuelvas explícanos qué significa lo que escribiste el día 14 de marzo del año pasado... – dijo María a mis espaldas.

¡Serán perras! Se estaban leyendo mi diario... grumph. Apreté los puños y salí de allí dignamente, con mi pañuelo pirata ondeando al viento. Era extraño, los profesores no me habían dicho nada por llevarlo... claro que si a Trelawney le dejaban llevar todos esos chales¿por qué no me iban a dejar a mí con mi pañuelo?

Me adentré en el pasillo todavía con el eco de sus risas en los oídos. Me estaba enfadando tanto que por un momento olvidé que iba a buscar a Sev para pedirle perdón.

Pero una vez que llegué a la puerta de su despacho sí que me puse nerviosa.

Llamé a la puerta y nadie contestó, pero como la vez anterior había pasado eso mismo y yo no le oí decirme que entrara ( a pesar de que me estaba gritando) pues decidí entrar.

Al pasar, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Era la hora del recreo que precede a la hora de comer. Por eso había elegido ese momento... Pero lo que me encontré al entrar no fue a un Snape trabajador encima de su escritorio con su cara de pocos amigos... En realidad no estaba.

Me quedé ahí de pie en medio del despacho en el que había pasado la noche mirando el vacío escritorio. Jo. ¿Y ahora a dónde iba? No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Sev si no era en las mazmorras... ¿tal vez en clase? Me di la vuelta para salir pero justo en ese momento oí un ruido atronador.

Pegué un respingo. ¿Qué era aquello? Pero como buena Gryffindor que soy, decidí investigar. ¿Snape tenía algo que hacía aquel ruido¿Qué sería?

jjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhGrrrrrrrrrrroooooooortpop- retumbó de nuevo la habitación.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar un poco, lo admito. Cogí un periódico que había cerca de mí, sobre una silla y lo alcé como arma. ¿Por qué en este tipo de situaciones siempre me olvido de que soy bruja? O sea, que allí estaba yo con mi temible periódico en mano dispuesta a luchar contra la bestia que osaba entrar en el despacho de mi amado. En cuanto viera sus afilados colmillos y sus pezuñas le partiría el cráneo con las noticias... sí señor le leería los desastres del mundo hasta que se muriese. ¡jajajajaja! Nadie podría conmigo.

Otra vez sonó el extraño gruñido retumbante. Apreté el periódico con fuerza y lo alcé sobre mi cabeza por si tenía que asestar un golpe sobre algo rápidamente. Descubrí que el sonido venía de mi izquierda, y girándome con rapidez vi el sofá en el que había dormido.

Allí estaba la bestia.

¡Qué monada! Yo quiero una así para mí... Mi querido Sev (cómo ya habréis adivinado muchos) estaba allí tumbado boca arriba, roncando como nunca había oído a nadie roncar. Totalmente despatarrado y arropado con las túnicas.

Jo... me sentí un pelín culpable. En el fondo, si no había dormido bien era por mi culpa. Me quedé contemplándole extasiada durante un rato y me acerqué un poco más a él.

Justo cuando ya estaba casi encima (mi madre dice que soy agobiante, creo que esto lo demuestra) de él, sólo para verle dormir, no os creáis nada raro... pues en ese momento dio un terrible ronquido que me dejó sorda y abrió los ojos.

No olvidaré su expresión de pánico al verme. En seguida me aparté de él notando el consabido sonrojo en mi cara. Él se incorporó y me señaló.

-Usted... oh no, otra vez usted no...

¿Cómo¿Qué quería decir con eso? Inflé el pecho toda disgustada y apreté la mandíbula.

-Buenos días profesor.

Me miró muy hoscamente.

-Vayase de aquí ahora mismo. Está usted invadiendo mi intimidad.

¿invadiendo su...? jjajajajajajajajaja... hice un esfuerzo supremo para no reírme, pero no lo conseguí y pasé de estar profundamente irritada a partirme de risa.

-¿Y ahora qué? Es usted una lunática y no tengo por qué soportarla más. Ahora, largo.

Pero yo seguí riéndome... jajajajaj¡invadiendo su intimidad! Jajajajajajajaj

Él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió directamente hacia mí. Yo seguía riéndome y en poco tiempo me encontré con que estaba fuera del despacho. ¡Me había echado! Ah, eso sí que no. Dejé de reír y empecé a aporrear la puerta.

-Abra profesor... ¡tengo que hablar con usted! Por favor... ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ TODO EL DÍA SI ES NECESARIOOOOOOO.

El truco de gritar funcionó. Él abrió la puerta.

Le sonreí al verle y él también a mí... justo antes de sacar su varita y apuntarme.

-Quietus.

Después de hacer eso cerró la puerta otra vez de un portazo. Ahí me quedé. ¡Me había lanzado un hechizo para que no pudiera hablar!

Intenté decir algo pero de mi garganta no salió ni un sólo sonido.

Eso no iba a quedar así. Empecé a aporrear la puerta otra vez... esta, incluso daba patadas. Pero nada. Por fin, me harté de ser buena y abrí la condenada puerta sin permiso.

Encontré a Snape tan tranquilamente leyendo el periódico que antes había cogido yo y que había dejado caer al suelo cuando me echó.

Me planté delante de su escritorio con los brazos en jarras intentando adoptar una postura amenazadora. Pero él no debió notar que estaba allí. ¿Me estaba ignorando? No podía ser. Di dos patadas en el suelo para hacerme notar. Pero él ni se inmutó, seguía enfrascado en su lectura.

¿Y ahora? Intenté carraspear. Ningún sonido salió, así que hice lo único que podía hacer estando como estaba desesperada por hablarle y furiosa: cogí su periódico con brusquedad, pero él lo agarró con fuerza. Al final forcejeamos cada uno por nuestro lado y el periódico se partió en dos. Me caí al suelo del impulso. Bien, ahora no podría ignorarme¿no?

Pues sí. ¿Sabéis lo que hizo?

Ignorarme.

Pasó de largo frente a mí y no me pisó supongo que de milagro. Salió por la puerta y yo me apresuré a seguirle. Puf, era muy difícil ir a su paso. Pero al final conseguí alcanzarle justo antes de que se metiera en el almacén de pociones. Tiré de su capa con fuerza y al final él se giró.

-Ah... ¿estaba usted aquí? Qué raro... si no la he oído.

"Cabrón"

Intenté hacerle entender por señas que me devolviera la voz pero...

-¿Señorita xxx¿Qué está haciendo? Le advierto de que si intenta tomarme el pelo le quitaré puntos a su casa.

"Bastardo... ¡ayúdame!"

-No la entiendo... ¿qué quiere?- me sonrió descaradamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Ah, sí, te gusta hacerme rabiar... ¿no? Pues pienso perseguirte como si fuera tu propia sombra hasta que hagas lo que te pido"

Pero Sev debió de leer mis pensamientos, por que se puso serio de nuevo y me susurró.

-Mi querida Victoria... tiene usted suerte de que no la haya petrificado o lanzado una maldición después de lo de anoche... así que más le vale que se aleje o cumpliré mis amenazas.

Le miré duramente y con los labios le dije un "por favor"... pero fue en vano. Se metió en el almacén y cerró con llave.

Bueno, pues allí no tenía nada que hacer. Mejor iba a buscar a mis amigas para que me ayudasen. Me encaminé hacia la sala común... una cosita¿había sido mi imaginación o Sev había dicho "mi querida Victoria"? Sé que lo había dicho con retintín e ironía pero sus palabras resonaban en mi cerebro como música celestial.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y al entrar no las vi por ninguna parte. De hecho no había nadie de mi curso para ayudarme. Miré dentro del dormitorio, pero nada. Me empezó a entrar el pánico. ¿Y ahora qué?

Desesperada agarré a un niño que pasaba por allí y lo zarandeé ante su sorpresa.

"Ayúdame, vamos, ayúdame" eso pensaba mientras zarandeaba al niño... pero él no debía entenderme, porque empezó a gritar de terror. Un compañero suyo me pegó una patada para que le soltara ...

"joder... ¿pero qué he hecho yo?"

Me erguí todo lo alta que era ante los dos chavales, pero el segundo se puso delante de su compañero y me amenazó con su varita.

-Aléjate de él...

Al ver la varita me volví loca... ¡eso era lo que necesitaba!

Me puse de rodillas frente a los dos e intenté hacerles comprender lo que quería que hicieran.

"finite incantatem... vamos, decidlo... es tan fácil como eso" agitaba mi propia varita para que entendieran que debían hacer... pero el resultado fue:

-Vámonos... creo que se está riendo de nosotros...

"Ey, no os vayáis" Y me lancé a coger al primero del pie, para que no se fueran... el otro niño le ayudó a soltarse y se fueron corriendo.

"Genial, ahora aparte de estar calva y sin voz me comporto como una chiflada que va asustando niños..."

Suspiré. ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo?

¡Claro! Debían de estar comiendo. A toda prisa me dirigí al comedor y los encontré allí a todos.

-Victoria¿dónde te habías metido?- me dijo Mónica.

¡Me alegré tanto de verles!

Toqué en el hombro a Mónica y me señalé la garganta.

-¿Qué?- me dijo ella un poco molesta cuando seguí insistiendo.

"Venga... estoy muda. ¿Es que no está claro? Vamos... se dice: finite incant..."

-Oye, Victoria, deja de hacer el mono. ¿Qué te pasa?

"Joe, si no es tan difícil"- volví a señalarme la garganta y saqué la varita agitándola del modo que nos enseñó Flitwitch.

-Sí, ya veo tu varita. Muy bonita, Victoria... y ahora si me dejas comer...- Mónica se dio la vuelta y siguió a lo suyo.

Me quedé allí mirándoles con incredulidad. ¿Es que ninguno iba a ayudarme? No parecía. Todos estaban comiendo y charlando sin parar. Un poco deprimida y decepcionada me senté al lado de Bill y empecé a comer.

Al cabo de un rato oí a Bill que me decía:

-Estás muy callada... ¿te ocurre algo?

"Dios bendito ¡gracias!" ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en Bill? Él era el más inteligente y el mejor de todos los prefectos. Sin pensar le di un beso en la mejilla y él me miró extrañado.

-¿Eso es que no te ocurre nada?- dijo mirándome

Y entonces empecé a hacer mis gestos. Ya los estaba aprendiendo a hacer de memoria. Bill me miró concentrándose en entenderme y al final me dijo.

-Ya sé¡estás afónica!

"¡síiiii! Eso es... ¡te quiero Bill! Y ahora, cúrame."

-...Y claro, como estás afónica no quieres hablar para no estropearte más la voz ¿no? Bueno, lo comprendo.

"¿QUÉ? No, Bill, estás equivocado..."

Intenté hacerle más señas, pero en ese momento se levantó y se despidió.

-Hasta luego... Victoria, acuérdate de que luego tenemos una clase extra de Pociones, nos vemos allí. Ah, y ponte un pañuelo en el cuello para no coger más frío en la garganta.- me guiño el ojo, pero esta vez no me hizo sentir nada feliz.

"Parece que la gente cura todos mis males con pañuelos"

Metí la mano dentro del bolsillo para acariciar el pañuelo de Severus. Estaba empezando a deprimirme... ¿y si nadie se daba nunca cuenta de mi problema! No podía ser así... Sev no permitiría que ese peso cayera sobre su conciencia... ¿VERDAD?

Miré la mesa de profesores. Allí no estaba. ¿Y si se lo pedía a algún profesor? Después de mi experiencia con los niños (que por cierto me miraban con terror desde un extremo de la mesa) y mis amigos decidí que mejor no hacer también el ridículo con los profesores. Tenía que seguir intentando que fueran mis amigos los que me ayudasen.

Terminé de comer esperando a ver si alguno se daba cuenta de que no hablaba, pero todos parecían haber aceptado la versión de Bill sobre mi afonía y por eso no se extrañaban de mi mutismo. Me aburría.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui a mi sala común a recoger los libros de pociones. Como había dicho Bill, ese día nos tocaba clase por la tarde, por eso Snape estaba recogiendo cosas del almacén. Cuando lo tuve todo listo, me encaminé hacia la clase.

Todavía era muy pronto, y no había nadie... nadie excepto Snape.

-Llega inusualmente pronto... claro, como ya no tiene que perder el tiempo peinándose.- fue su amable saludo.

Me senté en mi sitio habitual y sin hacerle ni caso, cogí un pergamino. Empecé a escribir: (lo que va entre paréntesis y comillas es lo que pensaba mientras escribía):

("Mi muy querido, adorado y") Estimado profesor: espero que se dé cuenta de la posición en la que me ha dejado. No tiene derecho a hacerme esto y usted lo sabe. En cualquier caso tenía que hablar con usted y por eso me dirigí hacia su despacho. Como estoy segura de que no me va a desencantar le diré por escrito lo que no puedo decirle de palabra ("Lo cual es absolutamente culpa tuya, idiota"). Quería pedirle perdón ("ja, como si me arrepintiera" ) por lo ocurrido ayer en su despacho y prometerle que no volverá a ocurrir ("siempre y cuando no vuelva usted a emborracharme para encerrarme en su despacho toda la noche... no es que yo me queje: por mi repito... pero todo tiene un límite"). ¿Tendría usted la amabilidad de perdonarme y de seguir intentando solucionar mi problema? Por favor, notifíqueme su decisión. Su arrepentida alumna: Victoria.

Releí la nota antes de entregarla... si alguien ajeno la leyera, se podría pensar algo extraño... pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Le daría la carta en mano. Con ese propósito me levanté y me dirigí hacia su mesa al fondo de la clase.

Cómo no me miró ni hizo ninguna clase de comentario, dejé el pergamino encima de su mesa cuidadosamente doblado y a la vista.

Me quedé ahí esperando y ante mi insistencia, él alargó la mano y cogió el pergamino.

Al verlo doblado dijo:

-¿Qué es esto¿Un soborno?

Jajaj, tenía gracia... pero aún así intenté no sonreírle. Por su culpa dos niños pequeños pensaban que estaba demente. Él me miró un segundo y se guardó el papel en el interior de su túnica sin leerlo.

-Puede sentarse

¿Qué¿No se lo iba a leer? En fin... con gesto algo derrotado, hice lo que me pedía. Aún pasó algún tiempo antes de que llegaran el resto de mis compañeros. Por fin Bill se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Vic... ¿qué tal la afonía?

Levanté el pulgar en señal de que todo iba bien... ¿para qué molestarse en intentar explicárselo otra vez?

Comenzó la clase y empezamos a tomar nota... ¡tomar nota¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Rápidamente, tomé un trozo de pergamino y escribí una nota para Bill:

Estoy bajo los efectos de un "quietus". ¡Lánzame un Finite Incantatem!

Y se la iba a pasar disimuladamente por la mesa cuando alguien la cogió antes de que pudiera hacer nada. ¿Quién era? Pues quien iba a ser... Seguro que Snape llevaba toda la clase esperando a que hiciera algo así.

-Vaya, la señorita xxx intenta pasar notitas a su novio en medio de clase... ¡qué conmovedor! Leamos el contenido.

Y ante mi asombro y el de toda la clase empezó a "leer" en alto:

-Mi querido Billy... me muero pensando en ti... eres tan atractivo y me encanta tu trasero. Sólo espero poder atraparte en el pasillo y devorarte con pasión... vaya, señorita, qué bien escribe. Por esta vez no le quitaré puntos. Pero aún hay más. Sigo leyendo...

¿qué? Pero si se lo está inventando todo. Abrí la boca desmesuradamente. Bill me miraba con ojos como platos. ¡claro! Él creía que realmente había escrito eso...

"Tierra, trágame" pensaba mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y enrojecía. Todos se reían de mí, especialmente los Sly y Bill... no sabía lo que hacía Bill. No podía mirarle a la cara. Pero Snape siguió inventándose mi supuesta carta de amor desenfrenado por Bill. Claro, sazonado con comentarios marca Snape. Jos, la verdad es que decía cosas geniales... ojalá me dijera a mí esas cosas al oído. Pero sintiéndolas de verdad, claro. La verdad es que el tío se estaba montando todo un espectáculo. ¡y yo no podía defenderme mientras no pudiera hablar!

Por fin Snape se hartó de inventar cursiladas a mi costa y la clase volvió a trabajar. Bill no me dirigió la palabra más de lo indispensable y yo no traté de enviarle ninguna otra nota. ¡a saber lo que haría Snape si lo hacía!

Pasado un rato, Snape empezó a hacer su ronda de preguntas. Normalmente preguntaba a todos y esperaba a que levantásemos la mano para responder... obviamente, siempre elegía a Slytherin para darles puntos. Pero ese día sólo preguntó a una persona. ¿Adivináis a quién?

-Señorita xxx. Veamos si tiene algo en la mente aparte de a Weasley.

"Pobre Bill... él lo debe de estar pasando peor que yo. Yo por lo menos sé que esto es una venganza y que todo es mentira... pero a saber lo que está pensando él." Pero no pude pensar más, porque Snape me dirigía una pregunta directa.

-¿Cómo haría para mezclar languijuelas escabechadas con mandrágora de Brasil?

Ja, la respuesta era muy fácil.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero obviamente no salió nada de allí.

-¿Cómo dice? – Snape hizo gesto de que no podía oírme bien. Le miré con cara de odio y volví a mover los labios esforzándome por obtener algún sonido.

La clase empezó a murmurar.

-Diez puntos menos por no saberlo... una lástima. Probemos con otra: ("¿otra¿Hasta cuando va a continuar con esta farsa?") ¿Qué es un Lethifauren?

También sabía la respuesta... respondí moviendo los labios sin hablar.

-No sé si no me he expresado bien. ¿Cómo es un Lethifauren?

Estaba empezando a hartarme. La clase ya se reía de mí. Snape me sonreía con malicia.

-Está afónica, no puede hablar.- oí una voz a mi lado entre todas las demás. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo y miré a Bill. ¡Mi héroe! Pero se iba a meter en problemas por mi culpa.

Miré implorante a Snape, para que no metiera también a Bill en su labor vengativa y él pareció entender mi ruego... lo que no sabía era si iba a complacerme o no.

-Diez puntos menos por su insolencia, Weasley. Otros veinte menos para xxx y detención esta tarde, después de clase

Levanté una ceja. ¿Detención con él¿Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? En fin... supongo que lo hizo en vez de castigar a Bill quitándole puntos. Cuando Snape dijo esto, Bill me miró como diciendo que lo sentía y que él había intentado ayudarme. Para tranquilizarle, puse mi mano sobre su hombro. No importaba ¡iba a estar con Snape!

Terminó la clase y recogimos las cosas. Todo el mundo se fue, pero yo tenía que quedarme. Bill se despidió de mí con una mirada extraña. A ver cuándo le explicaba que era mentira lo que había leído Snape.

-Bien, señorita... solos otra vez. ¿No es emocionante?... ¿Por qué no responde? Ah... ya me acuerdo. Según Weasley está usted afónica.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Qué patético, ninguno de sus compañeros ha entendido lo que le pasaba. Apuesto lo que quiera que mis Slytherin sólo en 5 minutos lo habría adivinado.

¿Me iba a tener toda la tarde así¿Riéndose de mí?

Fruncí el ceño.

-No ponga esa cara, señorita, que se pone más fea de lo que ya es.

Jo... eso me dolió. Me sentía como si me hubiera acuchillado.

-Pero no quiero entretenerla charlando. Tiene mucho que hacer. Empezará limpiando esos calderos de allí...- y me dio una lista interminable de tareas.

Me pasé la tarde allí absolutamente en silencio. Él me observaba trabajar y eso me ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera podía tararear para hacer menos pesado el castigo... Por fin terminé. Ya había pasado la hora de cenar, así que me fui a dormir directamente. En la sala común encontré a Bill solo.

-¡Hola Victoria! Te estaba esperando. Tenemos que hablar sobre la clase de hoy.- me dijo más serio.

Glups.

Antes de que Bill dijera nada hice un gesto con la mano para que parara. Saqué de mi mochila un pergamino, tinta y pluma (ay que ver, con lo fácil que es usar un boli y un cuaderno... ¡los magos se complican tanto!) y escribí¡lánzame un Finite Incantatem!

Le entregué la nota y él la leyó. Mirándome con cara de no saber lo que me proponía, sacó su varita y por fin lo dijo:

-Finite Incantatem

Esperé un momento y luego pude decir en voz alta:

-Probando, probando... puedo hablar... ¡Puedo hablar¡Gracias Bill!- y corrí a abrazarle.

-Esto... ¿y la afonía?

Me separé de él y le expliqué lo que había pasado con Snape. Él empezó a reírse (cómo no) y al poco rato yo también.

-Ah... y la nota de clase... se lo inventó todo sobre la marcha. ¡Yo lo que te escribí es que me ayudaras! Jajajaja... ¡y Snape se inventó toda una carta de amor allí mismo! Jajajaja ¿a que es gracioso¿Tú te creíste que te lo había escrito yo? Jajajajajaj

Bill esbozaba una sonrisa. Ya no se reía tanto. Debería haberme dado cuenta de eso ¡pero estaba tan contenta ahora que ya podía hablar! Después de un rato nos despedimos y subí a mi habitación. Mis amigas estaban dormidas así que me desvestí sin hacer ruido. Cuando ya estaba en la cama preparándome para cerrar los ojos, un repiqueteo en la ventana me sobresaltó.

Preguntándome qué podría ser, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Allí había una lechuza de aspecto sombrío que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos. Reconocí que era una de la lechucería de la escuela. Abrí la ventana para dejarla pasar, sin embargo ella se limitó a estirar la pata para alcanzarme un pergamino.

¿De quién sería?

La lechuza se alejó al cumplir su misión y me dejó con el papel en la mano dudando si abrirlo y leerlo o no. Finalmente me senté en el alféizar de la ventana y empecé a leer a la luz de la luna:

" Arrepentida estudiante: Al contrario que usted me doy perfecta cuenta de las consecuencias de mis actos y reflexionando sobre el mensaje que ha tenido a bien escribirme he decidido aceptar sus disculpas. Me pondré manos a la obra en su desgraciada cabeza para lo cual necesitaré su colaboración. La espero mañana después de cenar en mi despacho. Si se repite la maniobra de ayer, la echaré de mi despacho para siempre, actúe en consecuencia.

S.S.

Ps: por esta vez y sin que sirva de precedentes también confieso mi culpa al actuar indebidamente con usted respecto a su "afonía" y a lo relacionado con el señor Weasley. Espero que no me guarde excesivo rencor."

Releí la carta de su puño y letra cien veces... lo que más me intrigaba era la nota final... me estaba pidiendo perdón... ¡y claro que le iba a perdonar! A las que no iba a perdonar era a Mónica y María, por no hacerme ni caso cuando necesitaba su ayuda.

Miré hacia dónde dormían y se me ocurrió una pequeña venganza. Alcancé mi varita, que estaba en la mesilla de noche y agitándola pronuncié:

-Quietus.

Ja, iban a ver esas dos cómo se sentía con ese problema.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, guardé la carta con el pañuelo de Severus. Dentro de poco iba a tener un pequeño santuario de él. Y me dormí apaciblemente.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00

Aquí Snape White de nuevo: ya veis que esto cada vez tiene más romance... espero que os haya gustado y que no dejéis de leer!.

Sw

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:** después de este capítulo os vais a quedar con ganas de más. -

**Capítulo V**

¡Hola! Ains, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hablar con vosotros de nuevo... Ya visteis lo sucedido con mi estupenda estrategia de echarle la poción a mi querido profesor y su venganza posterior. Sin embargo me perdonó y me citó al día siguiente después de la cena para ver si resolvíamos de una dichosa vez mi "problema capilar" como le gustaba a él decir.

Me saltaré el aburrido día que tuve hasta esa hora. Lo más notable que pasó fue que castigué a mis amigas con un "QUIETUS" para que vieran cómo me sentí yo. Desgraciadamente a ellas sólo les duró una media hora. Fue Bill quien las desencantó.

Bien, pues después de cenar me dirigí otra vez al temido y adorado despacho y entré sin llamar.

Mal hecho.

Asomé la cabeza y lo que vi me hizo cerrarla de nuevo de un portazo. Me quedé congelada fuera del despacho... ¡Había pillado a Snape cambiándose!

¡Qué vergüenza! No sabía qué hacer. Él no me había visto, pero sin duda había escuchado el portazo. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí entrar sin llamar? Jo, lo iba a estropear todo otra vez. ¿Por qué, por qué no me sale nada bien? Y sobre todo... ¿Por qué ese hombre no se cambia de ropa en su dormitorio como todo el mundo? No, claro, él se tiene que cambiar en el despacho a la hora en la que espera a inocentes jovencitas como yo para seducirlas y pervertirlas. Ay, esta noche no podré dormir recordando la visión. Bueno, no os asustéis... no estaba desnudo, pero aún así le había sorprendido sin sus prendas habituales.

¿Y qué hacía yo ahí fuera esperando a que él saliera y me echara la bronca? Ya está, me iría corriendo y regresaría más tarde, así el no sabría que había sido yo la que abrió la puerta.

Me lancé al pasillo corriendo... demasiado tarde. Oí la puerta del despacho abrirse a mi espalda y su voz retumbante:

-Señorita xxx... ¡Venga aquí de inmediato!

¿Correr o no correr? He ahí la cuestión. Pero ya me había visto, ya sabía que había sido yo... ya no había escapatoria. Con un suspiro de resignación me paré en seco y di la vuelta lentamente. Ahí estaba él, ya vestido del todo con cara de pocos amigos (en realidad debe de tener pocos amigos).

Eché a andar en su dirección y él señaló el interior de su despacho. Yo entré y él lo hizo tras de mí cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Quítese el pañuelo antes de que me arrepienta. Cuanto antes empecemos mejor.- me dijo duramente.

Fiu... por lo menos no me había dicho nada por lo de abrir la puerta, aunque eso no impidió que yo no dejara de recordarlo. Esta vez no tomó notas, sino que digamos que hizo pruebas. Empezó a esparcir ungüentos por zonas de mi cabeza, los volvía a lavar, anotaba reacciones, me echaba más potingues, y en la mesa apartaba los que le servían de los que no. Su mesa empezaba a estar llena de trastos.

-Bien... creo que esto será suficiente.- me dijo al cabo de un rato. En realidad creo que hablaba consigo mismo, a mí llevaba toda la noche ignorándome.

Sostenía en su mano un frasco de cristal en el que había mezclado varias sustancias. El líquido tenía un repugnante color verde.

-¿Con eso me volverá a crecer el pelo?- me aventuré a preguntar.

Él me miró de soslayo y luego adoptó ese aire de yo-soy-superior-a-ti-y-por-tanto-decido-cuando-puedes-dirigirme-la-palabra-y-cuando-no. Esperé una respuesta con los ojos fijos sobre él y esto debió de incomodarle, así que al final no tuvo más remedio que contestarme:

-Tenía entendido que era usted una "arrepentida estudiante"... Dígame ¿espía a todos sus profesores por afición o por enfermedad?

¿Qué¿A qué viene eso? Estaba indignada. Haciendo acopio de valor tomé aire y le respondí.

-¿Y usted se cambia siempre en su despacho con la puerta sin cerrar para que le descubran y así poderse enfadar libremente con sus víctimas o es sólo casualidad? Sepa que me ha encantado su ropa interior ¿podría verla otra vez?

Jajaja... No, en realidad no le dije eso, sino que me quedé callada como una tumba. Aunque hubiera sido divertido ver la cara que se le hubiera quedado.

No, pensándolo bien no hubiera sido divertido, habría sido aterrador.

Al ver que no respondía, se dio la vuelta y cogió algo más de su mesa. Luego se giró y me dio el frasco con el líquido verde-repugnante y un tubo de pomada.

-Yo ya he hecho suficiente por usted. Sólo tiene que diluir el líquido con otra parte de agua y mezclarlo con la pomada. Creo que eso podrá hacerlo usted. Luego extienda la mezcla sobre la zona afectada y en unas ocho horas habrá recuperado su cabello normal. Le recomiendo que lo haga antes de acostarse y así por la mañana estará como siempre.

Alcé las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Ya¿Ya lo había resuelto¡Qué guay! Es el más listo del mundo.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba y sin poder remediarlo le abracé.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...- casi se me salían las lágrimas de los ojos de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, él me separó con cara de asco y me dijo un seco:

-No hay de qué. Y ahora desaparezca de mi vista. Espero no verla por aquí nunca más.- y empezó a recoger sus trastos.

Me quedé un rato indecisa sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Jos, si hasta hacía bien poco parecía que acabábamos de entendernos. En fin, lo mejor sería hacer las paces con él otra vez si podía. Consultaría a Bill al día siguiente, ahora era un poco tarde.

Miré lo que me había dado Snape y sonreí ¡Tenía unas ganas tremendas de probarlo! Así que me dirigí a la puerta y le dije un "Buenas noches" no correspondido al profesor.

¡Y dentro de un par de días era Halloween! Con mi precioso pelo de vuelta iba a ser la más guapa de todas. A lo mejor lograba que así Snape se fijara en mí... hum, y todavía tenía el filtro embotellado. ¿Y si tenía ocasión de echárselo a Snape? Jajajaj...También lo consultaría con Bill, que por cierto últimamente estaba algo distante conmigo. Bah, estaría estresado con sus tareas de prefecto y ahora que todo el mundo estaba excitado por la llegada de Halloween.

Lo más rápido que pude fui a mi torre y me encerré en el baño. Mis amigas ya estaban todas durmiendo.

Bien, sólo había que mezclar la pomada con el líquido verde y ya está. Lo hice creando una masa espesa que más tarde esparcí por mi cráneo teniendo cuidado de no echarme en donde no quería que me saliera pelo. Snape no me había explicado si esa crema me haría brotar el pelo sólo dónde me había parado de crecer o en cualquier sitio en el que echara la crema. Bueno, lo hice todo del modo más cuidadoso que pude y luego me fui a dormir.

No conseguí dormirme enseguida, porque estaba pensando en cómo volver a estar de buenas con Sev. Se me ocurrió que quizás si le escribía... ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? Se me ocurrían varias posibilidades:

Posibilidad nº 1: "Querido profesor¿quiere ser mi amigo?" hum, eso suena muy infantil, me recuerda a cuando de pequeña jugaba en el parque con un cubito en la arena y se acercaba otro niño. Invariablemente le decía: "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" y obviamente el niño decía que sí y jugábamos hasta que terminábamos enfadándonos y echándonos la maldita arena a los ojos, o pegándonos con las palitas de plástico o rompiendo los cubos... ¡Ay, infancia, divino tesoro!

Posibilidad nº2: "Olvidemos el pasado y construyamos un futuro juntos". En fin... NO. Definitivamente no.

Posibilidad nº 3: "Bésame con pasión y..." No, con esto saldría huyendo.

Posibilidad nº4: "¿Podría explicarme otra vez para qué sirve un bezoar? Es que no me ha quedado claro... ¿Que le parece si quedamos en un restaurante lujoso para discutirlo?" em... creo que suena a encerrona. Si yo fuera él y me mandaran esta carta haría mis maletas y huiría lo más lejos posible. Además, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que de verdad me explicara otra vez todo y me aburriera mortalmente...

Posibilidad nº5: "Severus¿es que no te das cuenta de que te adoro?"... sin comentarios

Posibilidad nº 6: "Eres malo, malo, malo... pero me gustas así"... jejejejej

Posibilidad nº 7: "He raptado a tu lechuza, si quieres recuperarla dirígete a la torre de Gryffindor vestido de la manera más sexy posible y con un ramo de flores. Pregunta por Victoria y llévala a dar un romántico paseo a la luz de la luna. Luego declárale tu amor eterno y jura que te casarás con ella. Si haces esto te devolveré a tu lechuza." Tendría que querer mucho a su lechuza para que esto colara... y de todas formas ¿tiene lechuza?

Posibilidad nº8: "Oh, profesor, estoy tan arrepentida. De verdad que yo no quería haberle visto mientras se cambiaba. Fue todo un error lamentable...¡Perdóneme!" No, tampoco. Es demasiado llorica y eso no le gustará. Además tampoco estoy tan arrepentida de haberle visto en ropa interior... que por cierto era algo ajustada y por supuesto negra. ¡Qué pena que no estuvierais allí para verle como yo!

Posibilidad nº 9: "No fui yo la que abrió la puerta, sino mi hermana gemela, que también se ha quedado calva por casualidad. No tiene remedio esta chica, le encanta hacerse pasar por mí. Todas las cosas raras que parece que hago yo en realidad las hace ella, en casa ya no sabemos qué hacer. Sea amable con ella y ya verá cómo todo se soluciona." Esto parece una novela de ciencia ficción. Aunque creo que la idea de tener una hermana gemela loca es genial y a lo mejor se lo creía y todo... Hum, no, es de Sev de quién hablo, no se lo creería.

Posibilidad nº10: "Gracias por su ayuda, profesor. Espero que cuando me vuelva a crecer el pelo podré agradecérselo como es debido. Una cosa: espero que no me guarde rencor por mi intromisión el otro día, abrí la puerta por error y estoy realmente avergonzada. Gracias de verdad. Le adjunto un nuevo libro de pociones que me han dicho que es lo mejor como prueba de mi arrepentimiento y gratitud." Ey, eso no sonaba tan mal... sólo tendría que encontrar el libro y ya está.

Fíjate, sólo con diez posibilidades y ya he encontrado lo que necesitaba. Cuando tuviera tiempo me pondría a buscar un libro interesante y se lo enviaría. No hacía falta que fuera de pociones, además seguro que de esos ya tendría miles. Encontraría algo apropiado en Hogsmeade seguro.

Con mi problema medio resuelto pude por fin relajarme y dormir tranquilamente. Esperaba que al día siguiente mi precioso pelo volvería.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh, VICTORIA DESPIERTAAAAAA

¿Em¿Qué? Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me incorporé de un brinco.

-¿Qué ocurre María?- dije entornando los ojos.

María y Mónica me miraban con los ojos como platos. María alzó el brazo y me señaló. Entonces me di cuenta. ¡Mi pelo había vuelto a crecer! Estaba contentísima y me puse a reír como una loca. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí a abrazar a mis amigas, que seguían con cara de susto.

Había algo extraño en todo esto.

-Chicas¿qué os pasa? Snape dijo que encontraría el remedio y lo ha hecho¿no? Vuelvo a tener el mismo pelo de antes.

Las miré triunfante y ellas intercambiaron miradas.

-Em, Victoria¿estás segura de que está igual que antes?-Me dijo Mónica con gesto inseguro.

Yo me giré con una sonrisa para demostrarles que sí y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ellas tenían razón.

-¿P-Pero... Por qué está tan largo?- dije mirando la larga melena que colgaba de mi cuero.

-O-Oye... ¿Crees que seguirá creciendo?- Dijo María.

¿Qué? Me fijé bien... sí... algo me decía que seguía creciendo ¿pero hasta cuando?

-Bueno, no importa, supongo que se podrá cortar.- Pensé en voz alta.

-Tienes razón, voy a por una tijeras.-Y Mónica fue a buscarlas mientras María y yo nos sentábamos a esperar.

-¡Aquí están!- Mónica se dirigió sin vacilar hacia mí y cogió todo el pelo que me sobraba. María la ayudó.

Oí el tijeretazo y cómo una gran masa de pelo caía encima de la cama.

-Bueno, pues ya está.

-Jajjaaj, muchas gracias, chicas, Ya pensaba que iba a quedarme como Rapuncel.

-Sip... bueno¿nos vamos a desayunar?

Y las tres nos bajamos al Gran Comedor. Allí estaba Bill y me senté a su lado para contarle mis progreso con Snape.

O mejor dicho la nueva y extraña postura de Snape conmigo.

Bill pareció tomárselo muy en serio.

-¿Y ahora no te hace caso?

-No... bueno, antes estaba borde conmigo pero ayer se pasó mazo. Ni siquiera me sonrió despectivamente.

-Hum... ¿y no sabes qué pudo provocar ese cambio?

-Ya te he dicho que abrí la puerta en un mal momento para él.

-Ya pero eso no me parece suficiente como para que cambie de un día a otro.

-Jos, Con Snape todo es posible, créeme.

-Jajaja, Ya. Oye, me alegro de que por fin tu pelo volviera.

-Ey, muchas gracias.

-Aunque te lo has dejado más largo ¿no?

-No, qué va... Mónica y María me lo han cortado como lo...- me llevé las manos al pelo para demostrarle que estaba igual que antes... el problema es que había vuelto a crecer. Me giré con pánico hacia mis amigas, que en ese momento hablaban de la fiesta de Halloween de mañana.

-Mónica, María... ¿Ha crecido otra vez?

Ellas pararon de hablar y me miraron incrédulas. Luego las dos asintieron. Me empezó a dar un ataque de histeria.

-¡Bill! Todo esto es por tu culpa.- le dije señalándole.

Bill se encogió en su asiento.

-C-Calmate, Vic... No me parece tan grave... y así tienes otra excusa para hablar con Snape.

Hum, tenía razón el chico, pero de momento tendría que volver a cortarme lo que me sobraba. Normalmente llevo el pelo sobre los hombros, actualmente me llegaba a la cintura.

Me dirigí al baño después de desayunar y con las tijeras de Monica volví a cortarlo. Bueno, Ya podía ir a clase. Tenía con McGonagall así que mejor no llegar tarde.

A toda prisa metí mis libros en la mochila y las tijeras, por si tenía que volver a recortarme y fui hasta la clase de Transformaciones.

-Llega tarde, Señorita... Siéntese.- Me dijo McGo

Nada. Hice lo que me pedía e intenté concentrarme en la clase, aunque en realidad en lo que pensaba era en cómo le iba a pedir otra vez ayuda a Snape.

Realmente no iba a ser fácil ganarme otra vez su confianza (si es que la había tenido alguna vez).

McGonagall nos estaba explicando cómo transformar ranas en pelotas de ping-pong. ¿Y a quién demonios le interesa eso? Si yo tuviera una rana lo convertiría en príncipe azul, está claro y no en una insignificante pelota de ping-pong... aunque no creo que pudiera besar a una rana ni por todos los príncipes del mundo.

En fin, mi rana me miraba desde el escritorio como preguntándome si la iba a convertir de una vez. Mi mente estaba volando muy lejos, sin embargo.

-Ey, Victoria... ¡Despierta! Me dijo María que estaba a mi lado.

La miré sobresaltada.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí... ya voy.- y alzando mi varita la agité en el aire sobre la rana que seguía mis movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos.

No pasó nada.

-Vuelve a intentarlo.- insistió María.

Lo intenté de nuevo, pero tampoco funcionó. Mi rana se empezaba a aburrir y observaba con curiosidad a la que estaba usando María para sus prácticas. Ja, María se hacía la lista, pero su pelota de ping-pong era verde y saltaba sola por la mesa.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Por lo menos la mía ya no es una rana- me dijo muy ofendida María.

-Ya, ni una pelota. Más bien parece un huevo Kinder monstruoso.

-¿Un huevo-qué?- me dijo ella olvidando momentáneamente su rana mutante.

-Nada, olvídalo.

Cogí a mi rana por una pata justo a tiempo, quería escaparse de la mesa aprovechando que yo estaba distraída (cosa que no me extraña viendo el destino de su compañera).

-Bien, rana. Ahora esto es entre tú y yo.-le dije muy seria apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Croac?

-Sí, sí. Te voy a transformar en pelota de ping-pong y ni poniéndome esos ojos como platos vas a conseguir que desista en mi empeño.

María me miró de refilón riéndose de mí por hablar con mi rana. ¿Qué tenía de malo? El trabajo en equipo es muy recomendable y si la rana colaboraba, mucho mejor.

Agité mi varita sobre ella concentrándome en la transformación y cerré los ojos para ayudarme.

"Quiero que te conviertas en pelota de ping-pong. Quiero que te conviertas en pelota de ping-pong. Quiero que te conviertas en pel... AAAAHHHH"

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro justo cuando iba a decir el hechizo. Abrí los ojos y me giré. La mano que se apoyaba sobre mi hombro era la de McGonagall.

-Bien, Victoria. Cerrar los ojos no es recomendable, sobre todo si el animal que pretende transformar se mueve.- me dijo.

Miré hacia mi mesa. McGonagall tenía razón: Mi rana se había esfumado.

"Maldita traidora... ¿cómo se te ocurre abandonarme en un momento como éste?"

-No se preocupe, creo que es esa de allí. –me dijo la profesora señalando hacia una esquina de la clase.- Recójala e inténtelo de nuevo. Con los ojos abiertos, recuérdelo.

Yo intenté sonreír y luego me levanté de mi pupitre para recuperar al batracio escapista. ¡Contenta me tenía el bicho!

Me acerqué a la esquina y allí me tuve que meter debajo del escritorio de otro.

-Aquí estás, rana escurridiza.- Dije cogiéndola.

-¡Hola, Victoria!- Oí una voz también debajo del pupitre.

Me giré y vi a Bill que se había metido debajo.

-Ey, Bill. ¿Qué tal llevas tu rana?

-Genial.- me dijo enseñándome una perfecta pelota de ping-pong.- ¿Y tú?

-No tan genial.- le enseñé mi rana que intentaba soltarse de mí.

Me iba a incorporar para salir de debajo del pupitre cuando Bill me interrumpió.

-Por cierto... ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

-Bueno, no del todo.

-Ah... ¿por qué no te cortaste el pelo después del desayuno?

-Pero si sí que me lo corté...- miré mi pelo.- ¡Oh, no¡¡¡Ha vuelto a crecer¿Pero a qué velocidad crece esto?

Bill intentó calmarme.

-Bueno, no te preocupes... supongo que si te lo cortas otra vez...

Hum... Si me lo cortara otra vez me crecería, pero bueno. ¡Casi prefería seguir calva que esto!

-¿Crees que Snape se dignará a verme otra vez? A lo mejor no hizo la poción correcta.

-¿Snape equivocándose con una poción? Eso habría que verlo.

Y entonces me vino una idea aterradora a la mente.

-O-Oye Bill... ¿Y si en realidad Snape ha hecho esto como venganza¿y si nunca me para de crecer el pelo? Además, creo que cada vez lo hace más rápido.- Me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Venga, no seas tonta... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con Snape?

Le miré a los ojos agradecida y le abracé.

-Si, por favor. Ven conmigo.

-Bueno, vale... pero suéltame, no seas pesada.-Bill se estaba poniendo un poco rojo.

-Sí, señores. Más vale que salgan de ahí ahora mismo o tendré que descontar puntos a su casa. Señor Weasley no esperaba esto de usted.- McGonagall nos miraba a los dos con cara de pocos amigos asomándose bajo la mesa.

¿De qué va esta? Ah, ya... es que ver a dos alumnos abrazados debajo de un pupitre en medio de clase no debe de ser muy común.

Un poco avergonzada saqué a mí rana de allí y volví a mi pupitre rápidamente.

-Y ahora, prepárate a ser una pelotita... –Le dije a mi rana otra vez en mi sitio.

-¿Croac?- Pobre rana... Creo que nunca llegó a ser completamente redonda, pero por lo menos no daba saltos como la de María.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

¿Y qué decir? Esa tarde Bill me acompañó a ver a Snape, pero en cuanto me vio, salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Sí, de verdad. Me pasé el día persiguiéndole, pero no había manera. Me tuve que cortar el pelo otras cinco o seis veces y cada vez que lo hacía crecía más rápido... cosa que descubrí demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente era Halloween. Me desperté enredada con mi pelo. Parecía que llevaba una bufanda gigante de visón.

Morir ahogada por mi propio pelo no era lo que yo tenía pensado. Me abstuve de recortármelo porque si lo hacía probablemente tardaría muy poco en crecer tanto que tendría que llevarlo arrastrando por el suelo.

-Sabes, he oído decir a unos de sexto que creen que llevas peluca. Como antes estabas calva...- me comentó Mónica en tono casual mientras desayunábamos.

Yo quería llorar, pero mis ojos ya habían echado agua como para regar un desierto. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza... que cada vez me pesaba más.

-Por lo menos podrías cepillártelo...- me reprochó María.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero no dije nada y me dediqué a mis tostadas. Estaba de un pésimo humor y no había podido hablar con Snape, quien (por cierto) tomaba tan tranquilo su cafetito en la mesa de profesores.

A él también le dirigí una mirada asesina que no sirvió de nada ya que me ignoraba.

Y lo peor es que la siguiente clase la tenía con él.

-Vamos Vic. Ahora toca Pociones.-Me dijo Bill para animarme.

Oh, sí. Estupendo... Así ese desgraciado podrá humillarme mucho más de lo que ya lo hace normalmente. Seguro que hace comentarios tipo "Vaya, vaya, señorita. Parece que no se decide con su peinado" o "La prefería cuando podía ver mi reflejo en su calva... Con esa mata de pelo podría fregar el suelo sin agacharse siquiera".

-No voy a ir.

-¿Cómo que no? Si hoy nos va a dar una clase muy importante.

-¿Y qué? No quiero que me ponga en ridículo. Todo es culpa suya.

-Oh, Victoria... ¿Entonces ya no quieres que te bese con pasión?- dijo María metiéndose en la conversación.- Bueno, así iré repartiendo las copias de tu diario hoy mismo. Sería un gran estreno siendo esta noche Halloween.

La miré airadamente. ¿De verdad era amiga mía? No le contesté.

-Bill, de verdad que no me apetece nada ir.

-Venga, Victoria. Si no lo haces te será más difícil que él lo arregle.

¿Más difícil? Ja, eso era imposible. Pero Bill tenía razón.

-Está bien, espera que termine de desayunar y ahora voy.

-Vale. ¡Hasta luego!- Y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Me quedé mordisqueando mi tostada lentamente mientras veía a Bill desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Sabes... a veces creo que le gustas.- me susurró Mónica.

Pegué un respingo... Mejor no pensarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Y cómo creéis que fue la clase de Pociones¿Mal?

Fue peor.

No sólo mi pelo había pasado ya de la cintura, no sólo no podía concentrarme en lo que explicaba Snape, no sólo no pude hacer mi poción correctamente. Lo peor de todo es que como me temía empezó a hacer comentarios sarcásticos... pero no sobre mi pelo, sino sobre mi ineptitud.

-Observen cómo la señorita XXX en un desesperado intento por parecer que sabía ha mezclado sangre de Mandrágora con cactus selvático. Patético. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Y esto? Oh, apuesto a que no esperó los seis minutos con 30 segundo exactos para echar las uñas de Grindylow. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Dónde está su material, Señorita? Le falta la probeta de metal. Otros cinco puntos menos...- y así llevaba toda la clase.

¿Probeta de metal? Si ni siquiera nos había dicho que la compráramos. ¿Por qué me odia¿Por qué? Dudaba que fuera sólo por haberle visto mientras se cambiaba. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a nadie... excepto a Bill.

-Tranquila, Victoria.- Me susurró Bill mientras posaba su mano sobre la mía.- Todo el mundo tiene un mal día.

¡Pues vaya un consuelo!

-¿Haciendo manitas, Weasley?- Snape apareció de la nada detrás de nosotros- Veinte puntos menos por conducta improcedente dentro de mi clase.

Eso ya sí que era demasiado.

Me levanté de un salto con muchísima rabia.

-¿Disfruta torturándome, Profesor¡No lo soporto más!

Y sin saber lo que hacía, tiré mis libros al suelo de un manotazo con un grito y cogí mi mochila. Fui a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón ante el resto de atónitos y ahora silenciosos estudiantes. Las lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

Nadie hizo nada por impedírmelo. Y mejor así, si Snape hubiera dicho algo más le habría pegado un puñetazo o le habría querido arrancar los ojos con las uñas.

Le odiaba.

Odiaba a todo el mundo y a mí misma por ser tan patética, porque siempre era yo la loca, la payasa y la que hacía tonterías.

Después de salir de clase eché a correr escaleras arriba sin saber muy bien adónde iba. Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de que me chocaba con alguien.

-Victoria. Tenga más cuidado, podría hacer daño a alguien, sobre todo a usted misma.

Miré a quién me hablaba. Era el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-Yo... hum, lo siento, Señor.-Dije intentando no mirarle a la cara para que no me viera empapada en lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Le miré a los ojos sin poder reprimirme. Me estaba tuteando. No podía decirle lo que me pasaba, pero no hizo falta. Asombrada escuché sus palabras con incredulidad:

-Ah, Ya veo... Otra vez Severus. Bien, ese muchacho necesita que le den una lección. Creo que lo que tienes en mente no es peligroso del todo... No es que lo apruebe, pero creo que se lo merecería.- ¿Estaba hablando de mi plan de echarle el filtro a Snape? No, no podía ser.- Personalmente opino que esta noche sería la ideal ya que en el banquete de Halloween todo el mundo estará algo distraído... Incluso Severus. Bien, me tengo que ir. Ah, y no pierdas de vista a Bill Weasley... él no te quita el ojo de encima.- Y se fue guiñándome un ojo.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Estaba tan sorprendida que se me olvidó que tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Qué hombre tan particular este Dumbledore! Me daba la impresión que había conseguido un nuevo cómplice... el mejor.

Sin darle muchas más vueltas me encaminé hacia mi torre. Allí esperaría a la próxima clase mientras ideaba una nueva estrategia. Si Dumbledore decía que hoy era el día F (de filtro) es que hoy no podría fallar. Aunque tuviera que llevar el pelo a cuestas, lo conseguiría. Cogí el bote de poción y lo metí en el bolsillo del traje que llevaría esta noche.

De repente todo parecía maravilloso.

Bajé cuando fue la hora a mi clase con Flitwitch. Allí ya estaba Bill, esperando con las cosas que me dejé en pociones.

-¿Estás bien Victoria?-Me preguntó mientras me alargaba mis pertenencias.

Yo le sonreí.

-Perfectamente. Me siento mucho mejor. Ah, y esta noche le echaré el filtro.- Dije bajando la voz.

Bill enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

La clase pasó lentamente, pero por lo menos después ya no tendríamos nada más que hacer salvo comer y prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche.

Mis amigas y yo empezamos a arreglarnos bastante pronto. Cuando acabamos estábamos las tres realmente guapas (¿por qué no decirlo?) .

El problema de mi pelo empezaba a ser preocupante. Tras probar varios peinados, decidí dejármelo suelto ya que si iba a crecer se me estropearía el peinado de todas maneras. ¿Y por dónde lo llevaba ya? Pues por las rodillas.

Pesaba como una alfombra gigantesca y daba un calor insufrible. Aparte de que era imposible de cepillar (el cepillo se quedaba enganchado y no había manera de pasarlo de la raíz a las puntas) y ya no digamos para llevarlo sin golpear las cosas... es que cuando me giraba bruscamente el pelo se movía siguiendo la dirección... a lo anuncio Pantene pero con una melena de más de un metro de largo. O sea, que si no tenía cuidado, podía barrer con facilidad las cosas que había sobre una estantería o sobre una mesa, golpear a mis compañeros... También se me enganchaba en lugares absurdos como en los respaldos de las sillas, en los marcos de los cuadros de estilo Rococó. Un imbécil me lo pilló cerrando la puerta sin mirar. Incluso tenía que tener cuidado con las velas, chimeneas, lámparas, etc. Por si me lo quemaba, más que nada.

Me daba verdadero pánico que se acabara enganchando en las telarañas y fuera hasta arriba de mierda por todo el colegio. Eso sí, no se me caía ni un solo pelo. Era muy resistente.

Claro, que siempre tenía la posibilidad de cortarlo... ¿pero os acordáis de que cada vez que lo hacía crecía más rápido? Pues eso. Y no es que tardara un mes en crecer, sino que si ahora mismo lo cortara hasta la nuca llegaría otra vez hasta las rodillas en menos de dos horas.

Mientras hacía lo imposible por desenredarlo aunque fuera un mínimo iba pensando en lo que podría haber salido mal.

¿Y si había sido culpa mía? Mientras me miraba al espejo y luchaba con el cepillo intenté recordar sus instrucciones.

"Sólo tiene que diluir el líquido con otra parte de agua y mezclarlo con la pomada. Luego extienda la mezcla sobre la zona afectada y en unas ocho horas habrá recuperado su cabello normal..."

Creo que eso fue lo que dijo... Y ¿No era lo que había hecho? Mezclé el líquido con la pomada y me lo extendí. ¿Entonces? Repetí las instrucciones otra vez con los ojos cerrados:

"Sólo tiene que diluir el líquido con otra parte de agua y mezclarlo con la pomada. Luego extienda la mezcla sobre la zona afectada... "

"Sólo tiene que diluir el líquido..."

Diluir el líquido.

Mierda.

¡No lo diluí en agua! O sea, que la poción era tan potente porque me la había echado tal cual sin rebajarla. Por eso me crecía tanto. ¡Por queeeeeeeeee!

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Me sentía muy tonta. Dejé de cepillarme y empecé a darme cabezazos contra la mesa mientras gritaba de todo.

-Soy tonta. TONTA, TONTAAAAAAA... Claro¡y él se ha dado cuenta! Por eso en clase me llamaba inútil... ¡sin duda él sabe que no lo diluí! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh me quiero moriiiiiiirrrrrrrr!

Qué vergüenza. ¡Y lo peor es que no podría negar que lo hice mal porque para Snape sería evidente que mentía!

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritas?- me dijo Mónica.

-BUAAAAAAAAA, soy tontaaaa. Déjame. Soy lo peor.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos todas. Y ahora déjame que intente seguir cepillándote.

Snif, snif... Mónica cogió el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo con insistencia sobre el pelo.

-Au¡me haces daño!-Le grité

Mónica pasó de mí hasta que noté que de repente paraba.

Había roto el cepillo.

-Genial. ¿Y ahora?

Me quité la parte de las púas que se había quedado en el pelo y me resigné.

-Bueno, Mónica. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Moriré y cuando encuentren mi tumba unos arqueólogos dentro de dos mil años verán un panteón en el que habrá dos kilómetros de pelo saliendo de la cabeza de una persona...¡qué voy a hacer yo con dos kilómetros de pelo! Bueeeee...

-En fin, Vic... creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien. Si Snape pasa de ti, inténtalo con Pomfrey o con algún profesor. No me puedo creer que esto sea muy difícil de arreglar.

Un momento... Mónica tenía razón. Snape no era el único que podría curarme.

-¡Tienes razón! Venga, se lo diré mañana. ¡Seguro que hoy se ponen tan hasta arriba de alcohol que no sabrán ni de qué les hablo!

-Ojalá para ti que el murciélago también se emborrache. Ya quiero ver cómo intentas echarle el filtro.

-Sssshhh.- le dije poniéndome un dedo en los labios- Eso es un secreto.

-Pues buena suerte. ¿Bajamos ya?

Me miré al espejo nuevamente y suspirando asentí.

No pude evitar tocar el frasco de filtro que guardaba en el bolsillo para asegurarme de que seguía allí.

En la sala común estaba el resto de nuestros amigos esperando. Al final bajamos todos a la vez al Gran Comedor.

Una vez sentados frente a las mesas repletas de comida todo empezó a darme vueltas. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que echar eso en la copa de Snape? Para empezar debería acercarme a la copa... y a Snape.

¡Oh, mi Sev! No seas tan frío conmigo.

Y bien, Victoria. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo con cientos de estudiantes y todo el personal (menos los elfos domésticos) presentes? Probé el pastel mientras no paraba de mirar a la mesa de profesores. Ni una sola vez crucé mi mirada con la de Snape. ¿Y Dumbledore creía que esta sería la ocasión perfecta? Tendría que emborracharme para obtener el valor necesario... Pero dudaba mucho que Dumbledore hubiera proporcionado alcohol en una fiesta de colegiales.

¡Qué bien me vendría ahora esa bebida...Grog...!

Pues pasaron las horas, el pelo me fue creciendo y los nervios también... Pero no conseguí pensar en nada útil. Comí poco, la verdad es que no podía tragar nada y me atragantaba cada vez que pasaba alguna sombra negra cerca de mí pensando que sería él... normalmente eran murciélagos.

Intentaba seguir las animadas conversaciones de la mesa inútilmente.

De repente alguien mencionó que pretendía irse para trasladar la fiesta a la torre y casi todos se levantaron a la vez para eso.

Yo no tuve más remedio que seguirles, aturdida como estaba me dejaba llevar por la masa. Bill iba a mi lado y me contaba algo... pero no le escuchaba.

Para ir hacia la puerta había que pasar a lo largo de toda la mesa de profesores. Esa sería mi última oportunidad.

Miré a Snape, que estaba sentado junto a Dumbledore. Me sorprendió mirándole, pero no dio muestras de reconocerme.

Ya casi estaba en frente de él, iba andando con pies de plomo. Desgraciadamente el pelo ya me llegaba hasta el suelo e iba limpiando el suelo, me temo. Apreté con fuerza el bote en mi mano y lo destapé (esta vez no iba a fallar por eso) preparándome.

Pude oír a Dumbledore llamar la atención a Snape.

-Severus... ¿has visto esas calabazas de allí?

Era mi oportunidad, no me había equivocado: Dumbledore desviaba la atención de Snape de la copa y de mí misma.

Observé cómo los dos giraban la cabeza para otro lado, me acerqué a la mesa rápidamente y justo cuando pasaba frente a él algo insólito ocurrió: Tropecé con mi pelo y el frasco se me escapó de entre las manos hacia arriba.

Me caí.

Snape seguía mirando calabazas junto a Dumbledore y yo desde el suelo contemplé como a cámara lenta como el bote caía limpiamente con todo su contenido dentro de la copa de Snape. Tiempo después me pregunté si Dumbledore había sido el que me había hecho caer y había dirigido el frasco hacia la copa. El hecho es que nadie se fijó en la bebida y casi nadie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en el suelo.

Sólo Snape, que estaba frente a mí desvió la atención de las calabazas una vez que me caí. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa burlona (dando a entender que se alegraba de mi caída y esperaba que me hubiera hecho daño) y llevó su mano a la copa.

Yo no pude apartar la mirada cuando sin sospechar nada Snape levantó la copa y bebió un trago largo para después clavar la mirada en mí de nuevo.

Bill me ayudó a levantarme, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Vi cómo la mirada de Snape hacia mí cambiaba. Dumbledore sonreía disimuladamente y me guiñó un ojo.

Bill fue intercambiando miradas de mí a Snape y cuando Snape se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse hacia mí, lo comprendió todo.

-No permitiré que te toque.- dijo vehementemente.

Y tirando de mí me sacó del comedor. Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que hacía pero luego...

-Suéltame, Bill... ¡Lo he conseguido¡¡Suéltame te digo¡Quiero ir con él! SUÉLTAME.

-Ni hablar.

-No puedes hacerme esto... ¡Con lo que me ha costado¡ Con lo que nos ha costado a los dos¿Qué haces?

-No lo permitiré. Nunca.- y sin importarle el hecho de que estábamos rodeados de gente me abrazó y me besó apasionadamente.

-Bill...- balbuceé cuando dejó de besarme

Pero entre los estudiantes alguien se iba abriendo camino.

Mi mirada pasó de un Bill conmocionado a un Snape ávido de pasión por mí.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jejejeejj, soy maaaaaalaaaaaaa... ¿Y qué queréis que pase ahora? Buajajajaaja. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, os lo aseguro.

Si tenéis sugerencias serán escuchadas. ¿Quién queréis que gane Bill o Snape? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber a quién de los dos preferís.

Besitos y dejadme muchos reviews! Os agradezco de verdad los que me escribís ya que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir con la historia.

Snape White.

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	6. Chapter 6

Fiuuuuuuuuu... ¡Vaya nochecita la de Halloween! Todavía no sé si fue horrible o cómica. Mmmmhh... definitivamente fue horrible.

Bill al ver a Snape abriéndose camino a través de los estudiantes tardó un poco en reaccionar. Supongo que estaba dividido entre matar a Snape o salir huyendo conmigo. ¡Dos hombres peleándose por mí! Jajajaja... em... no, no tuvo ninguna gracia. Yo en lo único que pensaba era en irme con Sev.

Los alumnos de alrededor no se dieron cuenta de nada, todavía no sé muy bien por qué, supongo que era porque estábamos todos apretujados y chillando como ovejitas en el Vestíbulo.

Al final Bill se decidió por ir escaleras arriba conmigo a rastras.

-¡Bill, suéltame!

Nada, ni caso. Intentaba soltarme de su brazo sin conseguir nada. Luego intenté trucos sucios de mujer tales como clavarle las uñas, gritar, insultarle, darle patadas, tirarle del pelo... Pero parecía que él no las notara. Vi cómo Snape se perdía de vista entre la multitud y empezaba a desesperarme... ¡el filtro tenía un límite de tiempo! Si no iba pronto con Snape todo lo que había conspirado habría sido en vano.

Claro que Snape vendría a buscarme... ¿verdad?

¡Ay, pobre Bill! En ese momento sólo sentía indignación y rabia contra él, pero más tarde reflexioné que Bill debía de sentir algo realmente profundo por mí como para raptarme así. Entonces... ¿Porqué me ayudó a preparar el filtro? Respuesta: debió de darse cuenta de lo que sentía después de haberse ofrecido a ayudarme.

Pues así me fue llevando escaleras arriba muy, muy alto... Mi pelo seguía arrastrándose por los suelos, creo que Dumbledore me debería pagar algo por ir barriendo todo el colegio. Como Bill no paraba, me tiré al suelo en plan "de aquí no me mueve nadie" sin contar con que Bill podría entonces cogerme en brazos y llevarme así incluso más rápido.

De hecho es lo que hizo, pero no me cogió como se lleva a las novias al entrar por primera vez en su casa con su nuevo marido, su estilo fue más bien como el que coge un saco de patatas y se lo carga al hombro. Vamos, estilo macho-man. ¡Y mi cortina de pelo cayendo por ahí!

-¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL¡¡¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS¡¡TE LO JURO!

Eso le iba yo diciendo mientras aporreaba su espalda. Pero el chico ni caso, ya podría haberle estado clavando agujas que ni se inmutaba y seguía subiendo.

Por el camino encontramos a su repelente hermano pequeño, ese Percy... ¡Ese niño estúpido no hizo nada por ayudarme! Y mira que le amenacé y le dije de todo, pero nada. Se limitó a mirarme muy serio tras sus feas gafas que le sientan como el culo.

Por fin Bill abrió una puerta con la mano libre que no me sujetaba (me tenía cogida por los muslos, he de decir... ¡qué vergüenza!) y entramos. Allí me dejó por fin en el suelo y lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a abrir la puerta.

Bill se interpuso en mi camino.

-Ni hablar, Victoria.

-Escucha, tu no eres mi padre para ir diciéndome lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. ¡Aparta!- y le intenté quitar de en medio, pero él era muy fuerte.

-¿Tú te has oído¡Estás loca! No te dejaré salir de aquí. Escúchame. Olvídate de ese... ¡Yo te quiero¿Qué te puede dar él que no te pueda dar yo? Es viejo, cascarrabias y odia a todo el mundo. Aunque consiguieras enrollarte con él sólo sería por hoy. Él no te quiere, sólo está así por una poción y además seguro que luego se vengará de ti. No puedo permitir que lo hagas, no sólo como amigo. Como prefecto además tengo el deber de velar por los de mi casa...

Mierda, sus palabras me estaban haciendo pensar.

-¡Anda ya! Señor prefecto... Ahora te las das de responsable. Apártate de ahí antes de que me enfade de verdad.

-No, Victoria. Haré lo que sea para impedirlo.- y sacó su varita.

-¿Bill¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?...¡Espera!

-Lo siento, Victoria.

Y alzando su varita me lanzó un hechizo que no pude oír. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Al instante de hacerme eso noté una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y de inmediato mi vista se desenfocó. Me encolericé. Sin pensar nada más saqué mi varita y con furia apunté a Bill.

-¡Desmaius!

Bill cayó como fulminado al suelo.

Me vinieron unos remordimientos tremendos... pero él se lo había buscado. ¡Vía libre! Aparté a Bill de la puerta y oprimí el impulso de pisarle al pasar por encima de él.

Al salir otra vez al pasillo intenté enfocar la vista... ¡Estaba todo tan borroso! Di un paso y trastabillé un poco. Me sentía ligeramente mareada... como si fuera más alta y no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Me apoyé en la pared para ver si se me pasaba un poco.

"Vamos, Vic... No puedes perder tiempo por una cosa así"

Miré hacia mi mano... me pareció un borrón extrañamente grande.

-Au, mi cabeza...- murmuré. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y acaricié ligeramente mi pelo rizado.

¿Eh? El pelo se me había acortado sensiblemente. Lo llevaba otra vez por los hombros... ¿Qué me había hecho Bill? Me empecé a asustar. Tal vez fuera algo horrible.

Y era algo horrible. ¿Queréis saber qué me pasaba? Jajaja... todo a su tiempo.

Bueno, pues ya que estaba libre no me iba a quedar allí todo el día. Apoyándome en la pared porque no veía nada avancé a tientas. Los manchurrones que eran los cuadros se quejaban cuando sin querer torcía sus marcos al pasar.

-Vaya una desfachatez- me gritó un retrato.

-Ups, lo siento. Em... ¿alguien podría guiarme hasta las mazmorras?

Silencio.

-Yo os guiaré, Milady.- dijo uno de los cuadros.-Dejad a Sir Cadogan en esta gran empresa llena de peligros.

-Esto... bien, gracias.

Lo único que podía ver del tal Sir Cadogan era un brillo que supongo que sería de su armadura... además al moverse sonaba un ruido metálico.

-¡Por aquí, Milady!

-¡Ya voy!- Y me apresuré a seguir por el oído el ruido de la armadura. Esperaba que éste tipo supiera a dónde ir.

Ya estaba tres o cuatro pisos por debajo de dónde estaba antes cuando me topé con otro cuerpo.

-Ups... Lo siento- dije apresurándome a continuar.

-No pasa nada... -¡Era la voz de Dumbledore!- Hum... parece que ha perdido usted sus gafas. Déjeme ayudarla.

Y creo que con la varita creó unas de la nada. Me las puse y al instante vi su cara sonriente. Eran justo como las necesitaba, para miopía de caballo.

-¡Gracias, Profesor!

Él me guiñó un ojo y me dijo algo muy inquietante antes de irse.

-Señorita... necesitará más que unas gafas para descubrir la verdad.

Y se fue.

¿Por qué éste hombre siempre se da aires de saberlo todo y luego nunca suelta nada claro¿Necesitaba algo más? No te... digo. ¡Pues claro que me faltaba algo más! Me faltaba ese poquito de dignidad que todo el mundo necesita para que le tomen en serio. ¿A santo de qué me hace esto Bill? Pero de Bill ya me ocuparía más tarde.

En fin, yo a lo mío.

Ahora ya no necesitaba a Sir Cadogan porque ya podía ver, así que empecé a ir más rápido. De hecho el ser ya debía de haber llegado hasta abajo tal y cómo iba.

Me pregunto si los cuadros tendrán los mismos problemas que los seres de carne y hueso. Me refiero a si comerán o tendrán que hacer sus necesidades... O tal vez se pongan enfermos y necesiten médicos. Se me ocurre todo un mundo apasionante: Pintores mágicos encargados de pintar médicos, cocineros, comida... ¿Y cómo harán para ponerles personalidad¿Tienen que retratar a alguien vivo para captar su personalidad o hay cuadros sin vida? Pero me estoy desviando de la cuestión, lo siento.

Por el camino tuve un encuentro extraño (otro)... Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación venía por el mismo pasillo de frente a mí. Al verme pareció que le daba un algo y se puso la mano en el pecho como si le costase respirar. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esta? Dudé entre ayudarla o no.

Finalmente pudo en mí mi parte Gryffindor y decidí acercarme a ella.

Esta mujer es extraña. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de ella comenzó a gritar algo así cómo "Mal presagio... ¡Arcanos, ayudadme!" y se alejó de mí corriendo.

Fruncí el ceño y luego me encogí de hombros. Debía ir a por mi adorado Snape. ¿Por qué me tocan a mí todos los chalados¿Es que no hay nadie normal en este castillo? Claro, que tendría que definir "normalidad" para encontrar a alguien así aquí. Afortunadamente ya no me topé con nadie más porque me juré que al próximo que me entretuviera le lanzaría una maldición directamente.

Ya estaba en las mazmorras y con algo de mal humor... esperaba que estuviera por aquí.

¡Y ahí estaba! Le vi correr por el pasillo e ir directamente hacia su despacho. Y lo mismo hice yo, claro. No me iba a quedar atrás.

Una vez ante la puerta, entré sin llamar y cerré de un portazo. Mi presa estaba atrapada... ¡y lo mejor es que no querría escapar!

Al oír la puerta Sev se giró.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí! Lárguese antes de que la meta en formol en un tarro y la exponga como a una Mantis gigantesca.-Me gritó

¿Q-Qué?

Estaba horrorizada.

Me quedé sin poder moverme de la puerta y luego le vi rebuscando entre las cosas de su mesa.

-Pero Sev...

Se volvió a girarse.

-No recuerdo haberle autorizado esa familiaridad. Ahora, FUERA.

¿Qué pasaba ahora¿Qué pasaba con la poción¿Habría tomado algún antídoto¿Habría llegado yo tarde?

-¿Dónde estará?- le oí mascullar.

A la mierda. Ahora que estaba allí ya no podía echarme atrás.

-Escucha, Severus... Estoy aquí.

-Tú no. Me largo ahora mismo.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar cerré la puerta con un hechizo. Ole yo.

-Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

-Aparta, bruja paranoica.

Y me dio un empujón brusco que me envió a Parla... Bueno, no tan lejos, pero casi. Le vi lanzarse hacia la puerta y girar el manillar sin éxito. No sé porqué no se le ocurrió usar la varita...

-Oh, Victoria, Victoria...- Empezó a murmurar a la vez que apoyaba la frente contra la puerta y se daba por vencido.

-Sev¡¿Es que no me ves!- estaba desesperada, pero al oírle pronunciar mi nombre me volví como loca.

Le cogí de los hombros y le sacudí para que reaccionara.

-Sev ¡Mírame¡MÍRAME! Soy yo, Victoria.- el histerismo crecía en mí.

Me miró un momento a los ojos y después, cuando creía que me había reconocido... ¿sabéis lo que hizo?

Pues reírse a carcajadas.

Le solté un momento decepcionada. ¿Por qué? Me acomodé las gafas enormes que se me habían resbalado un poco por la nariz y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Había algo que podría ayudarme?

Bueno, en el escritorio miles de pergaminos yacían esparcidos... no creo que escribir me fuera a servir de algo. ¿Y si le daba un poco de agua¿Y si le echaba un cubo encima de agua? Le oí reírse más alto todavía y señalarme.

-¿Así que JAJAJA usted es Victoria JAJAJAJAJ¿Por eso lleva uniforme? JAJAJAJA. Necesito salir de aquí en seguida y encontrarla. Esa endiablada niña... ¿Sabe? Creo que me JAJJAJAAJAJ me ha engañado y me ha dado un JAJAJAJA un filtro de amor.

Me retorcí los dedos nerviosa, pero era incapaz de decir nada. Él siguió hablando

-¡Un filtro de amor! JAJAJAJ a mí, al profesor de Pociones JAJAJAJ, al bastardo grasiento. Jajaajajaj...

-Oh, no diga eso. Usted es...- pero no me escuchaba.

-En cuanto la encuentre la intentaré matar... eso si me deja la poción, claro. JAJAJAJAJA.

Fiuuuuu, esas palabras dichas con esa risa satánica de fondo me pusieron los pelos de punta... Así que Snape había atado cabos... ¿Pero por qué no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba allí?

Le vi resbalando por la puerta hasta el suelo, en donde se sentó. Bueno, de momento que se quedara allí.

-¿Qué hay en esa habitación?- dije señalando una puerta que hasta ahora no había visto.

Él no me respondió y tomé la iniciativa de averiguarlo por mí misma. Me dirigí hacia allí y la abrí. Era un cuarto de baño.

¡Bien! Allí habría agua, sin duda. Me acerqué al lavabo y me agaché. Encontré un vaso sobre una repisa y abrí el grifo para llenarlo. Una vez hecho me incorporé y...

Se me cayó el vaso por la impresión de lo que había visto.

Sobre el lavabo había un espejo y desde él el reflejo de la profesora Trelawney mirándome. MI REFLEJO.

¿Entendéis? Me palpé la cara observando como el reflejo imitaba mis movimientos a la inversa sobre los rasgos de Trelawney.

No sé qué hechizo me había lanzado Bill, pero desde luego ahora era la viva estampa de la profesora. ¿Y ahora qué haría?

Hay momentos en la vida en los que el pánico nos invade y ya no sabemos qué hacer... Pues yo me encontraba en uno de esos momentos. ¿Cómo desharía el hechizo sin saber de qué se trataba? Sin querer me empezaron a resbalar lágrimas gordísimas que caían sobre los restos del vaso en el lavabo. Ya no era sólo por Snape. ¿Y si me quedaba para siempre así¿Y si Bill no sabía cómo revertirlo¿Y si nadie creía que yo era Victoria y no la hermana gemela de Trelawney?

Ahora entendía su expresión al encontrarnos en el pasillo. Me tranquilicé un poco al recordar que Dumbledore también me había visto así y que no le había dado importancia.

Resignándome, me lavé un poco la cara y volví a entrar en el despacho de Snape. El hombre seguía sentado en el suelo y raspaba con las uñas la puerta. Creo que intentaba luchar con los efectos del filtro.

Me dirigí hacia él y me senté a su lado.

-Espero que tenga alguna buena excusa para hacerme esto, pitonisa de pacotilla.

Resoplé y me empezaron a saltar otra vez las lágrimas.

-Bueno, por lo menos así no haré nada de lo que luego tenga que arrepentirme...En cuanto me recupere me encargaré de que esto se sepa.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Y quién le iba a creer?- dije yo más seria de lo que me creía capaz.

El me miró un momento sin dejar de arañar la puerta con las uñas.

-¿Por qué llora usted? Es algo muy desagradable. De todo el personal del colegio y me tengo que quedar encerrado con la más loca e inútil de todas.

Inflé el pecho herida. Sé que el "cumplido" iba dirigido a Trelawney, pero aún así me dolió.

-¿Por qué es usted así? Yo creo que usted es muy interesante... seguro que viviría menos amargado si permitiera a la gente acercarse a usted.

-Sí, para que a la mínima me intenten envenenar... Oh... Victoria... ¡Pero qué digo! Ojalá hubiera encontrado algo para dormirme y no tener que pasar por esto. Es humillante.

-Lo siento.- dije muy bajito. Él me miró extrañado.

-Oiga... su voz suena tan parecida a la de ella...

-¿En serio?- resoplé burlonamente pero él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos... como siempre que pienso que me lee la mente.

Al cabo de un momento de sondeo me agarró del brazo... o el de Trelawney, ya no lo sé.

-¡Es usted¡La voy a matar!- dijo con convencimiento- Y puesto que no tiene su apariencia, la poción no me impedirá hacerlo.

Retrocedí ligeramente.

-Er... ¿Qué dice hombre? Si soy Sybill... Er... Ooohh, los espíritus me dicen que debo salir corriendo de aquí- añadí con el patetismo con el que ella actuaba.-Oh, no¡¡si no disimulaba me mataría!

-Ya no me engañará usted más, Vict... Señorita.

-Em... el ojo interior se me está nublando. Debo... irme a limpiarlo. Adiós.

Era un buen intento... pero no coló del todo y me olvidaba de que mi Sev es uno de los mejores magos del mundo... Sí, sin duda lo es, no sé a qué vienen esas caras de escepticismo.

-¿Seguro que no es usted?- y sacó la varita. La agitó frente a mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y me lanzó un hechizo.

Otra vez sentí esa sensación extraña y ya no veía nada a través de las gafas de culo de vaso.

Me las quité. ¡Ya veía bien!

Quería ir corriendo para verme en el espejo del baño pero algo se me echó encima.

Severus Snape me estaba... besando. ¡Me estaba besando! Y mientras decía algo así como:

-Soy estúpido... no debí... mmmmhhh... transformarla otra...mmmmhhhh vez... Ya no puedo... muac... matarla... Mmmhh Muac.. chuic... de momento.

¿Y qué hacía yo? Bueno, tras el primer momento en el que me quedé con los ojos como platos sin poder reaccionar, me lancé a abrazarle y disfrutar. El mal ya estaba hecho, no había remedio.

Y entonces... ¿qué pasó? Me gustaría poder decir que nos pasamos así mucho tiempo y que hicimos cosas que no puedo contaros... pero realmente no os lo puedo contar porque no pasó nada más. Tras un pequeño momento de gloria Sev se... desmayó.

Creo que eso es un efecto secundario de la poción... tal vez hubiera llegado ya al límite de tiempo de su efecto... tampoco debió de beber mucho.

Pues Sev desmayado me pesaba un montón en los brazos así que hice lo que pude y le arrastré hacia el sofá... conteniendo la tentación de aprovecharme un poco más de la situación.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Si salía del despacho me castigarían por deambular a horas no permitidas. Si me quedaba corría el riesgo de que me pillaran en el despacho con el profesor inconsciente. Sin contar con que era probable que Sev se despertara pronto y pudiera matarme con total libertad. Aún así, decidí correr el riesgo y quedarme allí.

Me senté en la silla de su escritorio. Ya me había excedido con él, y no creía que eso me fuese a perjudicar aún más.

Me empezaba a aburrir mortalmente y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a cotillear entre sus cosas.¡Si es que hay impulsos irresistibles!

A ver... los pergaminos de encima de la mesa no tenían ningún interés... Las preguntas para un examen estaban allí, pero no era para mi curso, así que no me interesaba.

Había otros papeles interesantes de estudios de Sev sobre pociones y materiales... ¿Y qué hay en esos cajones? Ya que estaba, los abrí.

¡Qué sorpresa¡Más papeles! Y una pluma de repuesto, y un tintero vacío, y un libro que me era familiar...¡MI DIARIO!

¿Qué hacía allí esto¿No me estaría equivocando?

Miré la portada: _"Este diario pertenece a Victoria XXX ¡así que ni se te ocurra tocarlo!"_

Era el mío, no cabía ninguna duda. ¿Y cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Hum... creo que mis astutas amigas debieron esconderlo en algún lugar de las mazmorras... o tal vez Snape las pillara leyéndolo y se lo quitara por vete tu a saber qué razón...

En cualquier caso no me importaba demasiado. Estaba segura de que se lo había leído. Eso explicaba el por qué de su cambio de humor hacia mí de hacía unos días. ¡Hablaba tanto de él en ese libro!

Miré a Sev dormir sobre el sofá y tomé la única resolución posible. Recogí mi diario y salí de allí prometiéndome olvidarme de Sev para siempre. ¿Qué me había creído yo? Había sido totalmente injusta, egoísta y sucia tramposa. Merecería que me metiesen a Slytherin.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad. Les conté a mis amigos un cuento chino de lo que había pasado. Mi pelo después de reconvertirme en misma volvió también a la normalidad. Bill siguió siendo mi amigo a pesar de todo e intentó enamorarme con todas sus fuerzas... pero yo ya estaba muy escarmentada.

De repente me había dado cuenta de que soñando no se consigue nada, que hay que poner los pies en la tierra y dejarse de tonterías. Snape no me "denunció" ni nada de eso. De hecho creo que se le olvidó todo lo ocurrido. Y yo no intenté que eso cambiara.

Como veis mi historia termina así. Lo siento si os he defraudado o si esperabais algo más pero madurar es lo más importante.

Y ya me tengo que ir.

Habéis sido muy amables escuchando mi historia y espero que os hayáis divertido.

¡Adiós!

Victoria se despidió de la gente con la que había quedado en "las tres escobas" tras haber pagado su consumición.

Se aseguró de que nadie la seguía y se encaminó directamente a un lugar en concreto. Sin embargo, yo, que sospechaba algo raro y que habíendo escuchado su historia me olía algo raro la seguí. Al llegar a una esquina sombría una voz masculina la interpeló.

-Señorita... No debería andar por estos lugares sin compañía.

Ella reconoció enseguida al hombre y sin miedo respondió:

-¿Entonces me acompañará usted, profesor?

-Encantado.

Y sin más se inclinó sobre la joven y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la abrazaba.

-Wow, Sev... ¡te adoro!

-Yo a ti te detesto.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, eso es lo que dices, pero los dos sabemos lo que pasó en realidad.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Snape se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Ah, no¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo me declaré a ti en cuanto despertaste?

-No, mejor recuérdame el beso que te di yo después.

-Eso deberías hacerlo tú.

-Más tarde... en realidad todo ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Qué?- Ella puso cara de "no me lo puedo creer"

-Si, si no me hubieras estado persiguiendo así... ¡Y las cosas que ponías en tu diario, por favor!

-Admítelo, me quieres... ¡Y no por una poción estúpida!

-¿Por qué habría de admitir algo tan ñoño?

-Porque me encantaría oírtelo decir.- Victoria se colgó de su brazo y puso voz melosa.

-Ja, y hablando de hablar... ¿Ya se lo has contado a toda esa gente?-él cambió de tema.

-Sip jajajajaj¡se lo han tragado! Ha sido tan fácil. Deberías haber visto sus caras cuando dije algo así como: "salí de allí prometiéndome olvidarme de Sev para siempre" Jajajajaja...

-¿Me llamaste Sev en público, Victoria?

-Hum... sí, pero tú no estabas allí... y así era todo más creíble.

-Bueno, está bien. Espero que nuestra coartada sirva para algo... ya sabes que nuestra relación está prohibida.

-Sí... ¡Pero es tan emocionante!

Snape sonrió.

-Con todos esos tontos convencidos, ya nadie sospechará de lo... unidos que estamos.

-Oye... ¿Y eso no te impediría quitarle puntos a Gryffindor?- Victoria tenía que intentarlo.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Bueno... por lo menos dentro de un año habré salido del colegio y ya podremos hacer pública nuestra relación.

-Y así Weasley dejará de acosarte.

-Pobre Bill... Bastante ha sufrido por mi culpa... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Vámonos de aquí... ¡Y como te pille tonteando con el Weasley se otra vez...!

-Tranquilo, hombre... ¿No te das cuenta de que forma parte de mi coartada? Yo no me pongo celosa cada vez que te acercas a McGonagall.

-Creo que no tienes nada que temer de ella... ya sabes que a mí me va Trelawney.- Victoria le pegó un capón- ¡Auch!

-Atrévete a repetirlo.

-Em... me callo. Ya me las pagarás.

-Sí, claro. Andaaa... ¡invítame a un helado!

-¿Qué he habré hecho yo para merecer esta desgracia?

Y los dos se desaparecieron de allí para ir a algún lugar en el que no los reconocieran.

Me alegra poder decir que éste es el auténtico fin de la historia de Victoria. ¡Por poco nos quedamos sin saberlo! Menos mal que estaba yo allí para contarlo ;P

Un beso a todas/os.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sé que no he respondido a los reviews en ninguno de los capítulos anteriores. Me disculpo y procedo a enmendar mi error... Sin embargo, ya que la que cuenta la historia es Victoria, dejaré que sea ella la que los responda a los del cap anterior... ¿Vale? Besitos y muchas gracias a todas! (Recordad que ella no sabe que vosotras sabéis la verdad¿vale? Es que si no se puede enfadar mucho conmigo.) No me hago responsable de lo que os diga... es que está un poco loca, ya lo sabéis... no la toméis muy en serio si os dice cosas... improcedentes. ¡Y enviad muchos reviews!

-**CaRoLiNa de BLaCk**: Hola! La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "va a ser genial"... Te aseguro que para mí no fue nada divertido y acabé cogiéndole algo de manía a Bill. Pobre, estoy segura de que encontrará a otra mejor que yo para él. Besos ¡Y gracias por escucharme!

-**kalid**: Supongo que eso de "sí que eres mala" se lo dices a Snape White... Yo soy una santa y quien diga lo contrario se encontrará con mi puño. Ja. ¿Lo ves? Una santa... como Juana de Arco. ¡Bien! Alguien que defiende mi causa... en realidad me merecía más que un besito de mi querido y amado Sev... ¡Qué injusta es la vida¿No?...

¿Qué es eso de dejarle a MI Sev con mi prima? Qué desfachatez, encima que renuncio a él no se lo voy a dar a alguien de la familia... ¡Vamos, hombre¿Te imaginas las reuniones familiares? Brrrr... Bueno, te perdono. Creo que no sabes lo que dices. Y ¿Desde cuando eres mi prima¿Por qué no te conozco?... en fin, creo que mejor yo me quedo con Sev y tú con Bill... ¿qué te parece este arreglo ¿eh?

Bueeeeee, primita, te dejo, que me quedan un montón de reviews... ¡Un placer conocerte! Y no me quites a Sev u olvido nuestra sangre en común y te muerdo... Pero de momento... ¡besitos!

- **Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Hey... a ti te vi en "Las tres escobas" desde el primer momento en el que empecé mi historia... Síiiiiiiiii! Sev forever! Y ese... no me merece, por lo mucho que me ha hecho sufrir... brrr... cada vez que pienso todos los puntos que me ha quitado este año... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que no le guardes rencor a Bill. ¡Besitos y gracias por leer!

- **LITEL GANDALF:** Ey... la hija de Gandalf, qué honor... Snape White me ha hablado mucho de ti y sí, es malvada y muy entrometida... ¡qué horror de mujer! Pero mejor no hablemos de ella... ¿Dumby un gran tipo? Bueno... me ayudó en lo de echarle la poción... pero cuando me vio disfrazada de Trelawney no me dijo nada... Es un viejo muy extraño... ¿Crees que será familia de Gandalf? En ese caso... serías familia de él... Ya me contarás. ¡Besos!

-**Safrie: **Oo ¡Te los leíste de seguido y todavía sigues mentalmente sana¡Felicidades! Sí, compadéceme, que soy una pobre infeliz a la que nadie entiende... ¡Pobrecita yo! Y ya ves que no titubeé un instante en elegir... ¡Viva Sev! A Bill le quiero mucho, pero como amigo. Sev es más... es más todo ¿no? Un besito y gracias por leer!

-**Caro-Snape**: Hum... ¿Porqué llevas el apellido de mi Sev¿Eres su hermana acaso? (Snape White llega corriendo y aparta a Victoria de un codazo¡Ey, yo te conozco¡He leído tus fics de "Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento" y "De cómo Snape adquirió su fobia a las puertas" o algo así, me disculparás que no me acuerde del título bien... ¡Me encantaron los dos! Bueno, y ahora dejo a Vic que siga comentando). Hum... ¿Qué es eso que he oído de "cómo besar a Snape y no morir en el intento"... ¿es un libro de instrucciones? Porque si es así me vendría muy bien leerlo...Em... espero que te haya gustado mi historia... Yo personalmente creo que salí ganando, pero no te puedo decir por qué... es un secreto. ¡Y Viva Sev! Besitossss.

**Akko**: **H**ola!Hum... ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que la poción terminaría menos yo? Ow... me siento tonta. Sí, no digas que no lo soy porque lo soy... ains, Pues nada... Ya ves que al final ni Bill ni Snape... (Snape white vuelve: sí, sí, Victoria... como si nos lo hubiésemos tragado) Besitos!

**BlacKLilitH:** Di que sí, Snape White es una abusona y encima escribe mi historia desde su usuario... Porque no gana dinero con ello que si no... Ay, y ya he terminado de contarla... De tanto hablar se me ha quedado la lengua como un estropajo... Puag... Cuando volvía a Hogwarts tegía que hablag agí pogque no me quedaba jaliva... ¡Pero ya acabó! Besitosssss!

**Amsp14: **¡Ey¿Qué quiere decir eso de que soy un poco tonta? Vaya, qué descaro... ¡Pues tú eres una insolente+Victoria saca la lengua ¡¡A cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo¿Tu sabes lo que es tener que mirar a ese pedazo de hombre y a la vez escuchar todo lo que dice? Es un trabajo realmente agotador... Snif, snif... sí, claro... me gané... snif... que se rieran de mí... buaaaaaaaa... me chivaré a Sev y ya verás lo que te hace... buaaaaa, buaaaaaa... (Snape White aparta un momento a Victoria llorona: "ey, no se lo tengas en cuenta... es que está un poco alterada... Normal, con todo lo que le pasa... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!... Vamos, Vic, que todavía tienes que seguir...)

**China**: Ow... alguien que me comprende... snif¡muchas gracias! Ya ves que por fin he terminado... ¡Gracias por leer!

**Bca: **Jajaja, gracias por alabarme... Snape White siempre se está metiendo conmigo porque... ey, espera, el elogio iba para ella... Bueno pues nada. Creo que ella también te lo agradece... ¡Pero sin mí no habría podido hacerlo, que conste! Besos!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I Trust


End file.
